Dusk To Dawn
by RDTRON14
Summary: After Mike Schmidt quits his job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he realizes he must go back and fulfill his duty. With a gang of friends, Mike must solve the mysteries of the haunted pizzeria chain and save his robotic friends from the evil of the haunted souls...
1. Introduction

Mike sat in his normal office at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He sighed as he looked at a box on the desk. He had became good friends with the animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and even Goldie. But they were getting scraped. December 16th 1993 was the date. Mike's last shift was about to end. The animatronics had been speaking to Mike the whole night. He didn't dare say anything to them about being scraped. It was 5:58 they were all back in their positions. Mike put a photo of him and his friends in the box. This new restaurant better be good he thought. It would be a few years 'till it opened but Mike had a guaranteed job there. He turned the office light off as he walked to the door. Mike then looked at the animatronics. "See ya tomorrow night Mike!" shouted Bonnie. Mike smiled weakly. "Yeah..." he walked out as it turned 6:00am. Not even Mike knew at this moment things would be changing for the worse...

* * *

**Well guys that's the intro! Expect loads more Chapter 1 should be released on Tuesday so stay tuned! Hope you like it and please like, review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Down Bunny

(Freddy's POV)

I stood happily at the stage beside Bonnie and Chica as everyone started to leave the restaurant. Suddenly the doors closed as I dropped my smile.

"Kids are exhausting these days." stated Chica as she stretched her legs. Bonnie then turned to her.

"Yeah they can be a bit playful, just stop complaining." Chica glared at Bonnie.

"Bonnie just shut up! Ever since kids started liking rabbits you've been sucking up to them!" Bonnie growled as they started arguing.

"ENOUGH!" I exclaimed. Everything had fell silent as they both looked at me, surprised. Chica then started walking to the restrooms as she gave the group parting words.

"Well Mike's here tonight and I'm gonna scare him first!" Bonnie and I watched her leave.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" he shouted. He then walked off to Backstage. I sighed as I looked up at the calender that hung on the wall. *December 17th 1993*

(Third Person)

It had been 14 years since Freddy had been built. Wow. Goldie his golden brother bear was built two years before him. Then Foxy in '80 and Bonnie and Chica in '81. Freddy then noticed the camera hadn't been moving. Was Mike here? He was quite nervous last night. Like he was _hiding _something. Freddy tried to ignore it. After about an hour of watching Bonnie&amp;Chica roam he got bored. Bonnie was in the Supply Closet as Chica had met up with the discontinued Golden animatronic in the kitchen. Freddy realized how much the camera not moving was bothering him so he decided to ask Foxy. He was incredibly nervous as he hadn't spoken to Foxy since the 'Bite of 87'. This was when Foxy had bit a customer's frontal lobe clean off. He claimed he wasn't _in control_ when the whole thing happened. But nobody really believed him. Freddy then toddled over to Pirate Cove as he stood outside the closed curtains as he looked at the 'Sorry Out Of Order' sign.

"Foxy?" whispered Freddy. There was a long silence but a deep croaky voice then spoke.

"What ye want?" Freddy then was speechless he had completely forgot what to s- It the hit him.

"Uh well you see Mike was acting very strange last night and well the cameras aren't moving and I don't think Mike's here but Bonnie&amp;Chica do." Foxy then peered out of Pirate Cove just enough to see his head.

"So?" Freddy was quite shocked that Foxy didn't see the danger of the situation he was about to speak as he was interrupted by an animatronic screech and the bang of a door. Freddy looked down the West Hallway to see Bonnie was gone and the left door was shut.

"I don't like this" whispered Chica who ran over to them from the kitchen. Freddy looked at Goldie who put a finger to his mouth and then closed the kitchen door. Freddy nodded.

"Why did the door close? Wheres Bonnie!?" shouted Freddy. Chica and Foxy started giving opinions as Freddy look down the hallway to see the door open again...

Freddy poked them both as they all looked down the dark hallway barely lit by the light from inside the office.

"Bonnie!? shouted Chica. Foxy then grabbed them both into Pirate Cove and closed the curtains. Foxy then spoke.

"Avast we be nae' safe! Something lurks down there! And its got Bonnie!" Freddy folded his arms as he smiled at Foxy.

"I told you s- " Suddenly Freddy got slapped by Chica.

"Freddy this is serious!" she exclaimed. He rubbed his cheek as footsteps were heard and the noise of a drill. Foxy poked his head out. He could see about three humans walking slowly out of the East Hallway and into the kitchen.

"Its humans?" said a puzzled Foxy. Freddy then smiled.

"Well it must be okay?" Freddy then looked down the West Hallway to see a big dark figure. It was Bonnie. But his face was missing. Two red irises shined as he looked around the Dining Area. He had missing parts in his skin. His endoskeleton was showing on his right arm and left leg. And finally he was missing a left arm. Freddy then put his head back in. "Oh My God." Foxy then turned to him.

"What is it?! Freddy turned to him.

"Its Bonnie." Chica smiled.

"Well that's okay!" she then walked out.

"Chica NO!" they both shouted in union. She gasped.

"BONNIE W-W-WHAT HAPPENED!? All Bonnie could say what robotic beeps and clicks. Nothing else. Suddenly Chica screeched as she got grabbed by the humans and taken into the kitchen. Freddy looked closer to see Goldie's ear lying just at the door. He gasped as he fell to the ground. The drill noise was heard again. Foxy then looked out to see Bonnie staring right at him...

Bonnie glared at Foxy while Freddy stared at the ground sad about Chica and Goldie. Bonnie had a sign. It was the Pirate Cove sign he had rearranged the letters to make. *Leave now! Get out while you still can!* Foxy nodded to Bonnie as he grabbed Freddy and ran. Bonnie then slowly walked to the kitchen. They ran down the West Hallway as Foxy slipped and his arm skin fell off showing his endoskeleton even more. Footsteps were heard as Foxy screeched he then got dragged into the darkness. Freddy ran into the office frightened. He sat on the chair.

"So this is what Mike feels like." said Freddy as he looked at both doors. He heard lots of clanging like metal falling on metal.

"We got enough parts!" said a faint voice in the darkness of the pizzeria.

"There's still one more!" said a slightly closer voice. Freddy grabbed the tablet as he checked each camera. They were all dead except the kitchen which was extremely strange considering the camera never usually worked there. He saw Bonnie's face lying there with Chica's hands and Foxy's arm skin. Freddy gasped as the tablet died and all the power went out. At that moment Freddy looked up. He was going to end up like his friends. Then he heard running down the East Hallway as suddenly a screwdriver pounced into his eye. What was becoming of the Fazbear Crew? If only they knew...

5 YEARS LATER...

Freddy awoke in a room he did not recognize. He lay on the floor as he looked up to see a camera looking at him. He turned to see Bonnie sitting deactivated. Chica lay beside him deactivated also. Freddy looked around and spotted Foxy lay at the back in the darkness. Freddy then saw a door as he read the sign. *PARTS AND SERVICE*

It was then Freddy realized what was happening. He and the gang had been deactivated. And it looked like a screwdriver to the eye didn't deactivate a robotic bear that easily. Freddy felt his broken eye. He had been ripped all over showing parts of his endoskeleton. "H-H-Hello?" spoke Freddy with his croaky 19 year old voice box. However Freddy still thought he was built 14 years ago. Nobody moved. Freddy knew he had to reactivate his friends. He sat up to see his hat lying at his feet. He picked it up and popped it on his head. Freddy looked up at the camera again. Was it Mike watching them? He then stood up fully and stumbled over to the door. He looked outside to see a different hallway. Freddy then realized the place had been refurbished or they had moved location. "Oh no" Freddy said. They must have been deactivated for months. Maybe even years. I heard clanging noises in the distance like _metal falling on metal. _I wandered my way over to Chica. I put my hand on her reactivate switch. Click. Hey eyes then lit up, they weren't the same. Big purple bulging scary things. She was completely ragged. Missing hands. Disfigured.

"Hi there I'm Chica the Chicken and this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy then fell back, alarmed. Chica then stood as her smile was unsettling. Freddy then heard a faint voice.

"What was that?" He recognized the voice. Was it Bonnie? Freddy the thought. Maybe they had been r-replaced? Chica then shook her head. "Freddy?" she asked as he smiled with glee.

They exchanged looks with each other. Noticing each others changes. "Chica the whole place has been refurbished and I think we've been replaced!" exclaimed Freddy. Chica gasped as she looked at Bonnie&amp;Foxy.

"Well it was like months ago since that night we got attacked right?" Freddy sighed.

"Years." Chica gasped again. It was then Freddy saw a golden foot lying in the darkness near Foxy. He approached more to see Goldie also sitting there deactivated. Freddy smiled knowing his brother was safe.

"THIS IS ALL MIKE'S FAULT!" Shouted Chica. Freddy looked at her shocked.

"What?" Chica then clenched her arm as the wires tightened.

"I bet ya he works at this 'new' place now huh!?" Freddy then looked at Bonnie. Chica smiled as she lay beside him. "I'll swi-"

"NO." Interrupted Freddy. "Leave him for now. And Goldie." Chica nodded.

"What about Foxy?" Freddy sighed. Just lets do this tomorrow night. Chica nodded as she deactivated herself and sat beside Bonnie. Freddy moved Goldie beside his spot as he sat next to Foxy.

"I'm sorry Foxy but I'm not gonna activate you I'll just let you rest in peace." Freddy walked and sat beside Goldie. It was 5:55 am. Dusk To Dawn. Same every night. He sighed as he lay down and put his hat on the ground. Everything he knew was gone. But these newbies should know that Freddy doesn't just get pushed around. Freddy smiled. He just had one question to ask these pathetic pieces of metal they call improved. Are They Ready For Freddy...?

End Of Chapter 1: Broken Down Bunny

* * *

**Hey Guys! Did you enjoy the first Chapter! And don't worry we'll get to see the Toy Animatronics soon. Also have alot of human characters in this story so hope you enjoy them! Including Mike! So stay tuned for Chapter 2 which will be called New And Improved. Hope you enjoyed this! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: New And Improved Part 1

"So Mike how was it?" Working at that creepy place?" Mike turned to his sister as he turned off the TV.

"Becky that was 5 years ago! Its 1998 now!" Becky glared at Mike, she then observed their apartment. 5 years ago they moved in together. Becky had just gotten out of a tough relationship with Todd Marcus. She was 17 at the time. So why not move in with her 19 year old brother just after he quit the most terrifying job of his life. Now at 22 years old and her brother at 24 things were looking up. She had a decent job at 'Nicky's Coffee' a block away while Mike mostly spent his time being unemployed but he did have a guaranteed job at Freddy's once it reopened **this** week. Becky then spoke up again.

"Oh come on Mike we all know theirs something wrong with those characters. What happened?" Mike then thought he might as well scare her as she would shut up about it. He looked down.

"Oh it was terrible. Knowing their are animatronic monsters coming to find you in the darkness of the night. The closer they get. The faster they become. The scarier they are. Its haunting. Freddy and his friends are alive. And they'll never stop." Becky gulped as Mike faked his gloomy face.

"I don't feel so good." stated Becky as she walked into her room and shut the door. Mike laughed as the phone suddenly rang. He picked it up.

"Mike Schmidt?" said a familiar voice. Mike realized it was his old boss at Freddy's. Ron Bower

"Hey Ron!" exclaimed Mike.

"Well Mike the pizzeria is getting reopened tomorrow! So are you up to do the day shift from now on?" 8 till 5?" Mike smiled.

"Yeah sure!" Ron was ecstatic.

"See you tomorrow Mike!" Ron then hung up. Mike smiled as he then looked down.

"I wonder if they ever found that guys body. The one on the phone... Phone Guy?"

* * *

It was 11:45 Pm. A man was seen running down a silent street as it rained. He was running up to a huge building. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He carried his bag on his back as he trudged towards it. He looked to see Freddy Fazbear's head with rosy cheeks winking with neon. The man then walked inside to be greeted by a bald headed, larger, cheery, red velvet coated man.

"Hello there! Todd right!?" (Yes same Todd that went out with Becky those 5 years ago) Todd nodded. "Well I'm Ron Bower owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Your shift is in about 5 minutes. And yes the animatronics do tend to wander at night but don't worry they won't hurt you." Ron smiled weakly. Todd looked around as he turned back to Ron he was gone. Todd walked to the office still hadn't spoke once. He heard someone crying. Todd turned to see it was coming from down the hall. He backed away as he fell into his office.

After about two hours Todd had no encounters with anyone. He checked the Prize Corner to see what looked like a present sitting there. He noticed the music box beside it. He decided he should probably wind it. _just in case. _He then studied the animatronics. Bonnie was blue and quite large. Green eyes, huge eyes, cute but oddly disturbing it was like he was _always watching._ Todd studied the others as he watched the little Balloon Vendor, swearing he saw him look at the camera. after a long while it was 5am. Todd then checked Parts&amp;Service as he noticed all the old characters lying,_ forgotten_. Suddenly Todd noticed that Freddy was standing beside Chica as they looked like they were speaking? Sadly there was no audio on the cameras so Todd couldn't hear. 6am came as Todd let out a relieved breath. He still had another 4 nights and he was pretty sure they got more aggressive. As he was about to leave he noticed a picture lying on the floor. It was of a little girl and old Freddy except _golden?_ He put it in his bag as he went to meet Ron.

* * *

**Hey guys this is my new chapter! Hope you enjoyed I know its short but its a two parter so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 2: New And Improved Part 2

(1 Month Earlier...)

5 boxes lay on the ground beside the Show Stage. 1 was small while the others were much larger. Ron, his head waiter Harold and Zack an ex technician at Freddy's who was now a package guy.

"I can't wait to see the new animatronics!" Exclaimed Ron. Harold studied the packages as Zack smirked slightly. He was writing out an application while pretending to do a check list. An application to get his old job back. As Zack had a plan.

"So what kind of animals are they? Snoopy the Squirrel? Ted the Turtle?" Ron simply shook his head.

"Its the same guys with new designs." Harold sighed as he examined the 5th box.

"I thought their was only 4 animatronics?" Ron smiled. Zack looked up from his clipboard as they opened the boxes. Ron opened the first box which contained Toy Chica.

"Look at our new Chica mascot! Stunning, much more feminine and a HUGE smile!" Harold was shocked. He opened the next package which contained Toy Freddy. "Meet the big guy himself Freddy Fredbear!" Harold and Zack raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Fredbear?" asked Harold. Ron smiled nervously.

"Well copyright reasons considering the last restaurant had 'Freddy _Faz_bear' " Harold nodded as they then opened the third box which Toy Foxy lay in. "Meet Toy Foxy,or well Roxy too! Shes great and even has her own stage at Kids C-" Harold interrupted him.

"She?" Ron nodded smiling. He opened the 4th large box and pulled out Toy Bonnie.

"Toy Bonnie has the biggest change of all! Now cyan, blue and green big bulging eyes!" Harold swore he saw Toy Bonnie look at him but he rubbed his eyes to notice nothing out of the ordinary. They were all placed on stage by Zack as Ron&amp;Harold walked over to the 5th box. Ron opened as Harold gasped. He looked down at the small humanoid animatronic looking up at him. Ron laughed at Harold's reaction. "This is The Balloon Vendor, Balloon Boy!"Harold studied him more.

"So another animatronic?" Ron smiled while fixing his bow tie.

"Variety Harold, Variety" Zack pulled BB onto the stage as they would all be put into their proper positions later. I mean they did have a whole month until the Reopening. Ron left to the office as Harold walked over to the kitchen prepping it. Zack looked at all the animatronics. He then noticed a schedule on the wall. Night shift Todd Marcus. Day shift workers. Johnny Brander, Amanda Stuart, Mike Schmidt... Zack was shocked to see Mike's name. This was the person who got him off the team at the old restaurant for _tampering with the animatronics. _He then glared over to the Prize Corner where he saw a face peering out of a huge present box looking at him. He smiled. "Peter" Zack dived into his pocket as he took out a photo of a man in a purple security guard suit. He smiled at the puppet as he left. The puppet shut the box, shivering. Zack then left.

After about 5 minutes Toy Bonnie opened his eyes. He looked around slowly as he spoke out.

"Where am I?" Suddenly he heard deep, soft laughter. He turned to his left to see what he knew as his fellow band member Toy Freddy.

"Your at Freddy Fredbear's Pizza Silly! I'm Freddy Fredbear!" Bonnie laughed nervously as the third member of the trio giggled.

"He uses his pre-recorded voice. He doesn't speak like us often." stated Toy Chica who was even further to his left, beside Freddy. Bonnie nodded as he turned to his right to notice Toy Foxy.

"Hello! Exclaimed Foxy. She had a white and pink exterior. Bonnie waved as he heard Chica mumbling. "Office, hall, Parts&amp;Service... New animatronics"

"What are you saying?" asked Foxy. She looked over.

"Sorry just saying whats in my knowledge storage. I think their are older animatronics" Freddy smiled.

"Lets go Meet them shall we!? Bonnie sighed at his pre-recorded messages as they all walked over to the Parts&amp;Service room, leaving the Balloon Vendor sitting at the back of the stage alone. He walked off to the Game area as a familiar pair of eyes watched him from a present box.

The animatronics walked into the dusty room to see their old versions. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy. They all realized they had the same names. Toy Bonnie wasn't happy so he decided they should all modify their names. Toy Chica then decided she would be called Chikka. Toy Foxy seemed to like the name Prowler for some reason. Prow for short. Freddy didn't have a pre-recorded answer so everyone just decided to call him Fred. Toy Bonnie then went by Barry, despising the name Bonnie that he was given.

"I used to be a boy!" Screamed Prowler. Chikka giggled at Chica as she knew she looked much better. Barry then stumbled upon faceless Bonnie. He laughed at its pure existence. The rest decided to leave as Barry would do just the same but suddenly he felt something grab his foot. He looked to see Old Freddy's hand on his foot. He rubbed his eyes to see it was back in place. Barry laughed as they all left the room. "I'm so glad that I'll never get dis repaired like that!" laughed Prowler. They closed the door as the room went completely dark. Freddy then played his jingle as he smiled.

* * *

Todd walked outside of the office to meet Ron.

"Hey there Todd how was your first Night!?" Todd laughed nervously

"Great!" Suddenly Harold, two other workers (Johnny&amp;Amanda) and Mike walked in. Todd and Mike shared a glare as Mike thought about how he had broke Becky's heart 5 years ago. Todd gulped as he tried to get past Mike. Ron watched the awkward encounter.

"Do you two know each other?" Mike smiled.

"Yup. Todd and me used to be great pals!"

"Used to?" asked Ron. Todd quickly left as Mike walked past Ron. Suddenly Zack walked in. Ron and Mike were both shocked.

"Zack..." whispered a surprised Mike.

"Theres no packaging today Zack." stated Ron. Zack smiled.

"I have filled in this job application and you can't turn me down! I have stood by the company for an entire year as the delivery guy! Now i have earned a week as the technician here!" Ron sighed as he let Zack past. Mike noticed them smirk at each other though. He glared at his boss as he walked into Party Room 3. He wiped tables, set out cutlery and even cleaned the vents. He then sighed as he thought about the old animatronics. He missed them. He had to find them and speak to them again. He walked out as he looked into Kids Cove and heard voices. He noticed one of his fellow workers Johnny setting up Party hats and speaking to himself. But he wasn't. Mike noticed he was speaking to the Toy Foxy animatronic. He taunted it.

"Your just a useless pile of junk, Mangle" Mike then realized that the workers called her mangle as he well mangled state. Mike could see Mangle's hand twitch he then backed off as he walked into the Parts&amp;Service Room. The door then closed behind him. Mike felt the complete darkness cover the rest of the room. He looked down at Chica, Bonnie, Goldie and Freddy sitting, deactivated. Suddenly a hook grabbed Mike's neck.

"Ye be walkin treacherous halls Mike" He gulped as Foxy stood behind him.

"Haha hey Foxy!" nervously laughed Mike. Foxy just simply glared at him. "Look. I get it, I'm sorry I left you all. I thought you didn't need me anymore and I thought **YOU** guys were getting redesigned!" I'm sorry, but if you can't fo-" Suddenly Mike was embraced with a warm hug from Chica.

"We forgive you Mike!" Foxy shrugged his anger off as he noticed Freddy get up. Freddy was glaring at Chica, she wanted to kill Mike last night, it was certainly a extreme change of heart. Freddy then saw Foxy as he was shocked. Foxy then gritted his teeth.

"What the fuck Freddy!? I thought ye and I be pals! Yet you leave me deactivated, But I guess since '87 you've never really liked me!" Chica dragged Mike away as she brought him towards Bonnie.

"Hes sat here since last night. Do you think you could cheer him up Mike?" He looked down at Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie a-are you okay?" His two red irises turned on as he looked up at Chica and Mike. He then just looked back down.

"I think he feels like theirs no point anymore" stated Chica. Bonnie nodded. Mike sighed.

"I'm sorry you guys feel that way." Chica then turned to Foxy and Freddy.

"Ye should walk the plank for what ye've done!" Freddy snapped back.

"Oh save the pirate shit! Go fuck yourself you piece of junk!" Foxy growled as he launched his hook into Freddy's stomach. He ripped down the fur as half of Freddy's animatronic fur was seen. Chica then glared at Goldie.

"ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT THERE!?" Goldie sighed as he stood. He walked in between them.

"Come on guys stop it! Just except your fate" Freddy glared at Goldie.

"Why do you have to be so depressing brother?" Foxy had already walked back to his corner. Goldie sat down.

"I've been like this or over 20 years now. Why should I be happy?" Freddy then decided to ignore Foxy and help his older brother feel more happy. He sat in a corner to think. Mike then had an idea.

"Guys I'll be here at 1 tonight!" Chica was confused.

"But Mike your not a security guard?"

"You'll see!" Amanda and Harold then shouted on him as he ran out. Chica then sat beside Bonnie.

"You know we might be wrecked. But they can't take away our dignity! I'm still proud to be Chica The Chicken!" So you should be proud to be Bonnie The Bunny!" Bonnie looked up at her as he gave her the thumbs up sign. Chica smiled as she hugged him.

(6 hours later...)

Mike looked at his watch it was 4pm. He only had an hour still work finished and he would go home and prepare for the Night shift. Suddenly Mike remembered about Todd. He would have to make sure he didn't see him. Mike started cleaning up Kids Cove as their was only two kids there. A boy and girl.

"Hey look its the weird doll!" laughed the girl, she was walking up to Mangle. All that was left of her was her mask, her head, her right hand and her bow tie. She laughed more as the boy jumped on her legs. Mike looked around to see nobody else.

"Whoa kids top that you don't want to hurt..." Mike then remembered one of her stage names. "-Roxy!" The kids glared at him.

"Shut up!" shouted the girl. Suddenly Mike noticed Mangle blink with her one eye. He started getting worried as he heard a voice speak.

"Now mateys ya better head on back to your parents or I'll be forced t-to make ya walk the plank!" The kids got creeped out so they ran away. Mike looked down to see Mangle had not made a noise and her eye had closed again. He then looked in the corner to see Foxy laughing. "Well that was fun!" Foxy looked at Roxy and sighed. He then walked back to Parts&amp;Service. Mike walked away as he prepared for the night. Mangle's dismantled hand lay on the ground as it clenched and made a fist...

End Of Chapter 2: New and Improved Part 2

* * *

**Well guys that took me a while. I wrote it in 2 sittings. So have a Merry Christmas! And stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	5. Chapter 3: This Dark Night

Mike waited patiently for everyone to leave. As everyone left the pizzeria, Ron waited as Todd rushed in. Mike hid under the table as he watched the two. It was 11:55pm.

"Haha hey!" exclaimed Ron. Todd then engaged into a conversation with Ron as Mike rushed to the Show Stage. He then bumped into someone. He looked up to see Barry (Toy Bonnie) glaring down to him. He was horrified to see him looking down at him. Mike then ran to Party Room 2. Ron looked around as he smiled at Todd.

"Have a good night!" Ron exclaimed as he went through to the back to go out that door. Todd examined his watch. He then sat on a couch at the entrance.

"You've got this Todd. You've got this..."

"Nice Pep talk." stated Mike who walked in front of Todd.

"Why are you here!? said Todd who was startled to see the person who hated him the most standing over him. Mike avoided the subject.

"Look do you want help for the next few nights? I know we don't see eye to eye but I'm willing to get along, considering I have a case to crack, a mystery to be solved!" Todd looked confused as he shrugged. Mike smirked.

"Alright I'm gonna get some snacks from the kitchen!" Todd nodded as he rushed to the office. Mike lied so he could check on the old Fazbear crew. Suddenly he bumped into someone yet again, except this time not an animatronic. It was one of his coworkers Amanda.

"Uhh hi Mike? What you doing here?" Mike folded his arms.

"What are** you** doing here?"

"I was finishing dishes in the kitchen." The both stood for a while in silence then Amanda spoke.

"Well I better head home, its late." Mike laughed. Amanda was confused. "What?" she asked.

"The doors are locked, your stuck here 'till six." Amanda dropped her bag.

"Are you serious?! I'm trapped here with those creepy fucks!?" Mike laughed as the clock rang 12. He could already hear a animatronic clank from the show stage. Mike then grabbed Amanda's hand as they rushed to the office. Todd then saw them.

"Hi Amanda?" he said. She waved as Mike pushed Todd out the seat. Mike checked the cameras. Chikka and Barry had moved to the Main Hall. He then checked Parts&amp;Service as nobody had moved there. Todd shined the light in the right air vent to see Mangle sitting there. Amanda and Todd backed away as Mike panicked.

"Wheres the doors!?" Todd shrugged.

"There isn't any just that mask!" Mike grabbed the mask as he put it on. Todd&amp;Amanda then rushed under the desk. Mangle crawled into the room. She climbed onto the desk as her endoskeleton head scraped along the floor. She looked past the mask and smiled.

"Its Roxy... Never Mangle." She then left the room as everyone breathed out. Todd came out looking confused.

"She knows your not in a suit?" Mike shrugged.

"The old gang knew I wasn't." Amanda raised a brow. Mike got back to the cameras as the other two checked the vents. Foxy was seen in Party Room 4 looking like he was trying to signal Mike. It was 1am and Mike had forgot he was meeting the old animatronics!" He turned to Amanda. "Can you help me with something?" Amanda glanced at Mike.

"And go out there!?" Mike sighed.

"Just trust me." Amanda sighed as she followed. Todd watched as they ran into the darkness. They ran into the main hall where Chikka glared at them with her pinprick white dots in her eyes. They then ran back to Party Room 4 where they found Foxy. Amanda screamed as Mike calmed her down. "Foxy is on our side." Foxy smiled as he waved his hook to Amanda. She smiled weakly.

"Ye need ti help us! Things ain't right! Follow me." Mike nodded as they followed Foxy to the Parts&amp;Service Room. They all ran in to see Chica pacing back and forth as nobody else was there.

"Whats going on?! shouted Amanda. Chica looked up as she smiled at her.

"Freddy has foolishly tried to take on the newbies and I have no clue where Bonnie is!" Amanda tried to calm Chica down. Chica grabbed her as she hugged her tightly. Mike then turned to Foxy.

"Wheres Freddy?" Foxy scowled.

"Who cares?! Hes a complete jerk anyway!" Mike glared at him. Chica then spoke up.

"Foxy! Freddy is your friend!"

"Friend? NOT ACTIVATING ME, TELLING OTHERS I WAS DANGEROUS AFTER '87! HES ALWAYS HATED ME!"

* * *

A whole 2 hours had passed. Todd was worried about his friends. Even if Mike hated him. He only had 10% and it was 4am. Todd panicked. He checked everywhere quickly. Chikka was in the left air vent as Mangle was in the other, Barry remained in Party Room 4 as Fred stayed at the stage with a creepy smile on his face. Todd looked at the picture in his bag of the Golden Freddy creature. He started hearing groaning noises from the vents as he panicked. Suddenly there was a loud banging noise from the left vent as a screech was heard. Mangle saw this as she crawled away. Suddenly a golden bear head popped out the vent. Todd screamed.

"SHHHH!" Shouted the Golden Bear. Todd stopped screaming.

"I'm Golden Freddy. Freddy's brother and I'm here to help. You have to trust me though?" Todd then looked to see Barry walking toward the office. He grabbed Goldie's hand as they went into the vent. They ran out of Party Room 1 and preceded through the halls. They ran into Parts&amp;Service and shut the door. Thy turned to see Foxy, Chica, Mike and Amanda.

"Goldie!? I thought you were here!?" He smirked. They all looked at the vent at the side of the room. Chica opened it as most of the crew ventured in. Banging on the P&amp;S door became louder. Mike looked back at Foxy.

"Aren't you coming?" Foxy shook his head.

"I'd rather stay lad, I'll hold them off!" Mike smiled at Foxy as he left. The door burst open as Barry and Foxy began attacking. Chikka watched with glee as Mangle stopped. She looked at Foxy as she felt, like she couldn't hurt him. Foxy screamed as Barry ripped off his skin.

"HAHAHA" laughed Chikka.

* * *

Goldie, Todd, Amanda, Chica and Mike opened the other side of the vent and fell onto the Show Stage. Fred stood there in the darkness not making a single movement. Amanda glared at the deactivated robot as the rest of the group searched for Freddy.

"Whos that?" asked Todd as he pointed to a small, human like animatronic standing with a balloon in his hand. Chica raised a brow.

"I have no idea." Amanda then found Freddy. He had rips all over his body and his left eye was smashed. Mike and Todd started dragging him as the clock hut 5am. Still having an hour to go they trudged along with Freddy. Suddenly Fred's eyes opened. He looked down at the group carrying Freddy. Mike looked up to see Barry in the main hall walking towards them. He then hurried as Barry tripped over Freddy's body. Chica suddenly got grabbed as she fell to the ground. Goldie then looked over to see Fred glaring at him.

Mike looked around to see Chikka roaming the dark hallways. The power had went out. Todd was gone. Barry was also gone.

Chica got up as she turned to see The Balloon Vendor smiling at her. She ran away. Goldie watched Fred walk towards Amanda.

"Want a hug?!" he said in his annoying pre-recorded voice. Goldie pushed him as he fell over back onto the stage. Amanda and Chica ran out the room as Goldie watched Balloon Boy look at him confused.

"Golden...Nothing Special." stated a mysterious voice coming from the prize corner. Goldie then ran off. Mike dragged Freddy as they made it to the office. Todd sat in the chair curled up.

"Look Mike I'm so-orry it was really sc-" Suddenly two purple arms grabbed Todd and pulled him into the vent. Mike reactivated Freddy as he looked up at him

"What happened Mike?" Chica and Amanda made it back to Parts and Service. Amanda was about to turn off Chica but she gave her a wink and said.

"See ya tomorrow night!" Chica smiled as she turned off. Foxy lay there ripped as Amanda sighed. She then saw a pink bow beside him. She picked it up. She walked out to see Fred, Barry and Chikka all on stage. Balloon Boy was also back in place. She turned to see Mike helping Freddy back to Parts&amp;Service.

"Wheres Todd?" Mike ignored her. Amanda saw Roxy lying in Kids Cove, she put her bow down as she walked away. Roxy smiled. Amanda opened the doors to see workers cars pull up. A hand sat on her shoulder as she gasped.

"Here abit early aren't we?" asked Ron who was behind her. She laughed nervously as she walked away into her car. She finally got into what she wanted to do last night. Go home. Except she was coming back tomorrow night. There was a story to be told...

Ron glared at Amanda. He knew her and someone else was snooping around. Todd wasn't here to greet Ron which was unusual. He ignored it as he opened the doors. The Pizzeria was open...


	6. Chapter 4: Revelations

Mike sat in his flat looking down at his phone.

"Should I call her? Is she coming tonight?" he said to himself, speaking about Amanda. Suddenly Becky came out of the bathroom. She glared at Mike obviously annoyed how he hadn't left yet.

"Don't you have work?" Mike looked up.

"In 10 minutes." She rolled her eyes as she wrapped the towel round her head. About 2 minutes had passed when Becky started smiling.

"Yes! My friend Amanda just asked me if I wanted to come work with her tonight. I'm not doing anything so this could be good. Finally can take a break from Nicky's!" Mike smirked.

"Amanda Crowley?" Becky nodded. "HA! She works at the same place I do!" Mike then picked up his bag, knowing Amanda** and **Becky were coming now. Becky dropped her smile as Mike left happily.

* * *

At the Restaurant Fred, Barry and Chikka were singing a final song as the kids were preparing to leave. Harold watched at the back as Ron walked up to him.

"Hey Harold uhh have you see Todd?" He turned to Ron.

"No how come?" Ron smiled nervously.

"Oh Nothing I'm sure he'll be here tonight!" He then walked away. Harold then took his phone out as he looked at Todd's number. He pressed it as he put the phone to his ear. Suddenly he heard a ring down the hall. No kids were in the Party Rooms, so all that was heard was the ring. He the saw it was coming from the office. He slowly made his way there to find Todd's phone lying on the ground beside the Left Air Vent.

"Hi Harold!" He jumped as he turned to see Mike infront of him. He smiled weakly as he ran out of the office. Mike watched him leave. "Uh Okay?" He then walked down to Parts&amp;Service as the children started leaving. He was surprised to see Amanda already in talking to Chica. "Hey Girls!" exclaimed Mike. Chica smiled at him.

"Hi Mike!" Amanda waved as she told Mike about Becky as he stated he already knew.

"I didn't realize you two were friends?" Amanda laughed.

"We have been for nearly 3 years now!" Mike was shocked. Chica sighed.

"Mike you know the Balloon Vendor, the kid?" Mike nodded. "Well last night he grabbed me, do you think hes on _their_ side?" Mike&amp;Amanda shrugged.

"Wow so its 5v5 then." stated Amanda. Freddy then walked out of the darkness.

"Five versus Six actually." Everyone looked confused.

"They have someone in that box, the present box. Don't ask me what but our old technician friend probably knows..." Mike thought of Zack who Ron had ordered to be the Night Guard until Todd returned. Bonnie and Foxy liked Zack, Goldie had a strong connection with him while Freddy and Chica despised him. Mike then remembered they needed to find Todd. He had been missing for a whole day now. "And also they might not even be friends with what evers in that box."

Foxy and Goldie stood as they came closer to the group.

"What aboot Bonnie where he be at?" Mike then reassured Foxy they would find him. He also brought up Todd. Mike sighed.

"I know this sounds weird but I think Bonnie took him." Goldie raised a brow.

"Why would he have Todd?" Mike shrugged. Chica then spoke up.

"Look Mike just get another person for tonight, we need a team." Mike nodded as him and Amanda left the room.

* * *

Fred, Barry and Chikka stood still at the Show Stage. Barry moved his eyes as he turned to Chikka.

"So are these clowns in the back a big threat? Or just a inconvenience?" Chikka looked down.

"Hmmm I dont know. They could be a threat? But I don't know. They are old for sure!" Chikka laughed as Barry ignored her at this point. Fred then joined in with the laughing just to be jolly. Suddenly there was a noise in the darkness of the pizzeria, a door shut. They heard footsteps as they all stopped talking. Suddenly a man walked into the room, shining a flashlight into Barry's eyes, then the rest. Suddenly Barry looked up to see Mangle watching from the ceiling.

"HA! These are the new guys then?" Barry&amp;Chikka stayed quiet as Fred stuck out his hand and laughed.

"HUHUHUH! I'm Freddy Fredbear!" The man smiled as he shook his hand back.

"Zack. And its ok I'm quite familiar with the surroundings and animatronics..." Chikka then moved as Mangle crawled up beside them.

"How do you know us and this place?" Chikka asked.

"Worked in the old place, with the older models" Barry sighed as he walked away ignoring Zack. "Rude." he stated. Barry kept walking. Fred&amp;Chikka started speaking to Zack alot as Mangle crawled around examining things. Suddenly BB looked down at her. She jumped as she glared at him. He did a childlike laugh as Mangle looked at him.

"Hi! It's been a whole month since we go here and we've barely spoke!" Mangle smiled weakly. BB introduced himself. Mangle then decided to do the same.

"Hi I'm Ma-" She then thought of the name she always wanted but nobody would call her it anymore. "P-Prowler!" BB shook her dismantled hand as they smiled at each other.

"Wanna meet Peter?" asked BB. Mangle looked confused.

"Peter?" BB laughed again. He started walking over to the Prize Corner as Mangle backed up.

"Thats Peter?!" BB smiled.

"Yeah! Come on he's really nice!" Mangle looked back at Fred, Zack and Chikka as she hesitantly followed. They stood infront of the large present box as BB smiled. He turned the handle slowly as Mangle backed up. Zack turned to see them opening the box as he rushed over.

_Pop Goes The Weasel_

* * *

Mike, Amanda, Foxy, Chica, Goldie and Freddy stood in Parts And Service as Freddy smiled.

"Now its time we take down the impostors!" They all screamed in agreement as Freddy, Chica and Amanda ran out. Foxy strayed behind. Mike then turned to see Goldie sit down.

"Goldie you not coming?" He looked up as he sighed.

"Mike come here" Mike came over slowly.

"Whats Wrong?" Goldie looked down as he spoke.

"I was built in 1979. Fredbear's Family Diner opened. One animatronic. Me. A year passed and Freddy was made. For just a month they had us a double act me and my brother, best month of my life. Then They decided to discontinue me, build Chica and Bonnie then a another year and it was Foxy. I was left to rot for 18 years. I just don't have it in me. I know I wasn't always an animatronic. A child. But that's all I remember..." Suddenly there was arguing outside as Mike looked to see Foxy and Freddy arguing.

"You just shut up or I'll make you walk the plank!, You deactivated me!" Freddy rolled his eyes. "I have accepted it! What do ye think yarr goin to accomplish!? I have been discontinued for so long! Same we Goldie! I got over it. But it all new for you lot! We were meant to entertain. We did. Now just accept yarr fate!" Freddy and Chica were shocked as Foxy then rushed back in Parts and Service.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" shouted Freddy. Suddenly a music box was heard as Goldie was seen running to the Prize Corner. They all ran after him as they saw Zack, BB, Mangle, Fred and Chikka trying to secure the music box.

"What have you done!?" shouted Mangle to BB. He started to cry as he ran away. It opened as Goldie ran and jumped on it keeping it shut.

"Goldie watch out!" shouted Freddy. Barry ran to see the commotion. Suddenly two large purple hands grabbed him from behind and deactivated him. His body was then seen getting dragged into a vent. Chikka ran away as Fred backed up. Mangle tried to help Goldie secure it as Mike watched in horror. Suddenly Becky walked in as they all turned. Goldie then fell off the box as a large arm grabbed him. The Puppet's head then came out as it ripped out the endoskeleton out of Golden Freddy and threw his lifeless body away.

"It's endo got put back in?" questioned a confused Zack. They all backed away as Mangle wound the handle and The Puppet sank back in.

_Golden yet rusty and old_

Freddy heard its voice in his head as he fell to his knees. Everyone stared in shock as the real villain was shown.

This was not a Puppet. He was the Puppet-Master.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! Hope you had a good one! Anyway poor Goldie, but hes not gone forever... Lol! Where's Todd and Barry? What has BB unleashed? Who killed those Children!? Prepare for Chapter 5, hopefully it will give you alot more answers! Hope you enjoyed and stay awesome! Please leave a review and what you think will happen, much appreciated! RDTRON14 Out!**


	7. Chapter 5: Mysteries Unfold Part 1

It was dark. Everything was dark. Barry opened his eyes. He sat up from an old mattress to find he was inside the restaurants attic. Over to his left was Todd who had been missing for a whole day and a half. He was sitting observing a magazine on a lawn chair as he noticed Barry. Todd smiled weakly.

"Ah your awake, BONNIE!" he screamed. Suddenly a faceless,purple rabbit came through a doorway. He glared at Barry with his red irises

* * *

In Parts and Service Roxy sat with Foxy as they spoke about what had happened last night. They had bonded slightly. They still had an hour until the Pizzeria opened. Foxy was in bad shape.

"Whats Pirate Cove?" asked Roxy. Foxy looked at her shocked. "You said it when I reactivated you." Foxy sighed.

"It b-was the place I could be me. Cutlass's, ships! The kids loved it. It wis a Pirate's Life For Me!" He smiled as he thought of the cove. Roxy looked down as she thought of something to cheer him up.

"Wanna check out Kids's Cove?! Thats where I live!" Foxy hesitated.

The new animatronics hate us though." Roxy raised a brow.

"I barely speak to them anymore, but I'm friends with Balloon Boy!" Foxy was confused. Roxy smiled. "Wait here"

* * *

Everyone had forgotten the fact it was 5:30, the remaining toy animatronics were still after Mike and Co. Fred had gotten a hold of Mike as he dragged him down the hallway to the Show Stage.

"You broke the rules! Here at Fre-" Mike interrupted him.

"Why aren't you like the rest?" Fred ignored him.

"DBears Pizza we are all good f-"

Another interruption. Fred dropped him. He turned to Mike.

"Thats very rude n-now!" Mike was still confused.

"They all talk normally and are evil, but your the same but all nice about it, you stick to your programming. Its like you don't want anyone to get hurt." Fred's eyes widened as he walked back to the Show Stage, leaving Mike. He decided to use this time to find Todd, so he ran into the nearest vent. Becky and Amanda had went back to the office as Amanda had shown her how to work all the cameras. Becky was getting the hang of it when suddenly there was some thumping in the vents

* * *

**YES! I know I haven't been on and yes this is a short Chapter but its all I can really produce at the moment. But don't worry Chapter 5 Part 2 is scheduled to release in 3-4 days and it will be the longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading and please leave your reviews below!**


	8. Chapter 5: Mysteries Unfold Part 2

Mike came out the vents as Becky and Amanda laughed.

"Oh its just you." stated Becky. Mike sighed as he left the pizzeria unable to find Todd. Becky followed as did Amanda.

* * *

Roxy came back with a small, humanoid animatronic.

"Foxy, Meet Balloon Boy!" Foxy looked at the boy animatronic up and down.

"Just call me B.B though!" said the smiling B.B. Foxy then smiled.

"Hiya Lad! I be Foxy the Pirate Fox!" B.B stared at Foxy's hook while he spoke. He was amazed. Mangle smiled as they all sat in Parts And Service.

"Soo uhh Foxy, Roxy told me that you had your very own place to stay before!" stated B.B, Foxy smiled as he looked at Roxy.

"Aye lad, I had Pirates Cove. The safest haven in all the lands!" B.B smiled as he sighed.

"I guess the Games Room is my place I just wish the toys accepted me and Roxy." Foxy looked down at the frowning child and fox.

"Dinna worry! I'm sure you'll a be pals sometime!" B.B smiled as he said bye to the two and walked out of Parts and Service. Roxy smiled at Foxy.

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight." Roxy kissed Foxy's cheek as she left, leaving Foxy love-struck. Suddenly Freddy came in as Chica followed.

"Freddy I'm so s-" He growled at her.

"Save it Chica! Its his fault!" Freddy said pointing to Foxy. "He held us back while Goldie got himself killed!" Foxy growled.

"Goldie was ma pal! I didna kill him, don't put this on me Bear!" Freddy sat in the corner.

"Save it, for someone who cares, I'm not a child eater!" Foxy sprinted at Freddy and sunk his hook into his left eye and took it out. Freddy didn't fight back he just stared at the ground as he cried. "I WANT MY BROTHER!" Chica started to cry as well. Foxy fell to the ground as he lay there. Was Goldie's Death really his fault?

* * *

Barry looked up at Bonnie in fear. "So uhh Bonnie. What's your deal with me?" Todd then whispered in Barry's ear.

"You have most of his parts including his face and voicebox." Barry laughed nervously.

"Ooops." he simply stated. Bonnie made an angry mechanical sound as Barry shivered. "So I hear you left your Fazbear Crew why?" Bonnie pointed to the walls where the word _freedom_ was written everywhere. "You know with my crew you can be free all the time." Bonnie shook his head. "What do you want to be free from then!?" shouted Barry. Bonnie then pointed to a big poster of the Puppet on the wall.

* * *

Mike woke up as he stumbled through to the living room. He found Becky sitting, watching the news. He yawned as he sat beside her.

"So whats happening?" She sighed.

"Mike you really need to take control of this situation. Goldie's dead. And that Puppet thing is not safe for children." Mike glared at her.

"Don't pin this on me! Todd should be the night guard not us!" Becky gave him an evil stare.

"Your the one who wanted his job!" Mike sighed as he noticed he had a text from Shel Cooper. Becky looked at his phone as she sighed.

"She's Todd's girlfriend she's gonna be asking where he is." Mike smiled at Becky.

"How do you know who she is?" Becky fell silent.

"UHH! After me and Todd broke up she started going out with him, they've been together nearly 5 years. I was jealous of her. WAS! Keep that in mind." Mike text her back telling her to meet them all at the restaurant at 11:50 tonight. Mike layed back as they both watched T.V but something was oddly wrong. Mike swore he saw a yellow bear looking at him.

_Save Them, Save Them_

_You Can't _


	9. Chapter 6: Secrets

**Hey guys back with a new Chapter! Would just like to say for people who are confused the animatronics names, I have gave the Toys these personas so you don't get mixed up! Anyway Enjoy this Chapter!**

**Freddy Fazbear-****Old Freddy**

**Bonnie The Bunny-****Old Bonnie**

**Chica The Chicken-****Old Chica**

**Foxy The Pirate Fox-****Old Foxy**

**Goldie- Golden Freddy**

**The Puppet- The Puppet**

**BB/B.B - Balloon Boy**

**Fred- Toy Freddy**

**Barry- Toy Bonnie**

**Chikka- Toy Chica**

**Roxy/Mangle/Prowler- Toy Foxy/Mangle**

**Glad I could clear this up!**

* * *

The next day went by like a rocket. It was already 11:50 pm. Mike and Becky stood outside the restaurant as they waited for the others to show up. Amanda came up to them as she was surprisingly joined by Harold. Mike stepped forward.

"Uh hey Harold what are you doing here?" Harold glared at Mike.

"I'm not stupid. Shel told me Todd's missing and I already noticed. Those animatronics are fucked! We all know that maybe even the older ones too... but I want to help!" Mike smiled as he nodded.

"Oh look heres Shel." calmly stated Amanda. Shel walked up to the group as she glared at Mike.

"WE BETTER FIND TODD!" She then walked in calmly as Becky laughed at Mike's frightened face. They all then followed her in for another night of horrors. Night 4.

* * *

Foxy sat in Parts And Service he sighed as he longed for Roxy to come back. Freddy hated him and well Chica didn't talk to him as much. He watched as Freddy paced around the room.

"We will get revenge! ON THOSE STUPID TOYS!" Chica looked down at the floor confused then spoke up.

"What if its not the Toys? And maybe its that Puppet thing, even they seemed to be scared of 'it'." Freddy's eyes widened as he smiled.

"Well then we shall just kill the Puppet!" Foxy laughed in his mechanical pirate voice. Freddy glared at him. "Whats so funny fuck face?" Foxy growled at him.

"Fuck you. There isna any way you'll kill at Puppet! He's Unbeatable! Roxy told me, the Balloon Vendor tells her all the secrets about _him." _Chica then pondered.

"Well maybe we should visit this Vendor?" Freddy looked at her then back at Foxy. He smiled.

"I agree. If he does not give us answers then we shall make him..." Chica gasped. "Chica this Puppet killed my brother. I'll do anything to avenge him. Fox?" Freddy turned to Foxy. "Tell Mike and the rest we're seeing The Balloon Vendor." Foxy ignored him as they left the room. Suddenly he heard a few clunks as Roxy entered the room from the ceiling.

"Hey Foxy!" shouted Roxy. Foxy smiled as he waved with his hook. She sat in a clumpy beside him as he sighed. "Whats Wrong?" she asked. Foxy looked at her a he spoke.

"I'm sorry but I told the others that Balloon Boy had the answers to the Puppet, and if he doesn't respect their wishes...Freddy will kill him." Roxy gasped.

"We'll go after them then!" shouted Roxy. Foxy smiled weakly.

"Argh sounds like a plan!" they then headed off.

* * *

Barry sat eyeing Bonnie as he kept glancing at the picture of the Puppet. He then looked over at Todd who was sitting reading the magazine.

"Isn't any of your family worried about you?" Barry asked Todd. He looked up from the magazine as Bonnie was obviously filled with rage that Barry was ignoring him.

"Eh well my girlfriend Shel will be but I'm coming down tonight so its fine." Barry rolled his eyes as he turned to the faceless rabbit.

"Well I do understand you think the Puppet is evil I mean he did kill that golden bear but as long as hes on our side." smiled Barry. Bonnie looked shocked he had no clue that Goldie was dead. Bonnie sat down on the floor as he just stared into space. He felt so lost. One of his best friends was...dead. He motioned for Todd to untie Barry. Todd was shocked but did it. Barry stood up as he towered over Todd by about a foot. The Toys had been reduced in size as they were about 7ft while the Older models were about 8ft. "Well I'll see myself out." Barry then turned to his purple counterpart who was on the floor. "Sorry about your friend, but hey you started all of this. We never even thought you guys would wake up." Barry smiled as he walked out of the attic and into a vent. Todd looked at Bonnie confused.

"Wait you started the war with them!? You guys made them hate us Night Guards too!?" Bonnie looked up as he nodded slowly. Todd was enraged as he left. Bonnie sat alone, What was the point? He couldn't talk or speak his opinion. He was useless to the group anyway. The Puppet had won...

* * *

It was already 2AM. Becky was monitoring the cameras with Shel as Harold, Mike and Amanda were in Parts And Service, Mike looked around as he could only see Goldie. He had managed to make a connection with Mike from the dead.

"Hello Mike." Mike waved as he didn't want the others to think he was crazy. Harold asked Amanda and Mike to come over as they noticed a suit in a box.

"Whats This?" asked Amanda. Harold shrugged. Mike then notice it, The suit seemed to be quite old about a good 10-20 years. It had two long ears on the top like Bonnie. It was a greenish, gold colour. It was empty, only one rip on its arm. Mike then thought to himself.

"Its probably an old animatronic from the first restaurant." Amanda and Harold nodded as they left the room in search of the missing animatronics. Goldie floated above the box as he smiled. Mike looked at him. "Goldie who and what is this?" He laughed.

"This is my old partner of course! In the old place he was the 2nd animatronic made, me being the first back in 1979 he was the prototype for Bonnie as I am the prototype of my brother. I already told you that I was a child before, killed by the same man who killed the other children. But He was just an animatronic he was a recorded voicebox with legs. Thats all. Then him and I were discontinued. However when they took away my suit I was still here as I am still possessing this Golden suit but he just was gone... No soul. Then when you came we used his suit to try and stuff you in but we found out you were nice and cared for us. He was a good guy even though I never had a real conversation with him." Mike sighed feeling sorry for Goldie.

"Goldie aren't you able to pass on?" Goldie sighed.

"Not until the killer is dead, and I don't know who killed us..." Mike was confused.

"The Puppet?" Goldie nodded.

"It is him, we all know but someone needs to kill him, I tried but failed." Mike decided to leave as he waved to Goldie.

"Oh and Goldie? What was your partners name?" Goldie smiled as he spoke slowly.

"SpringTrap..."

* * *

Freddy and Chica walked into the Games Room slowly as they saw only Fred on the stage, Chikka was gone and Barry had been missing for two days now.

They walked up to Balloon Boy who was sitting behind a present trying to make his propeller cap work. Chica and Freddy towered over him as he looked up and gulped.

"Hi... " He said frightened. Freddy smiled.

"Hello, young chap! I'm Freddy and this is Chica an-" BB interrupted Freddy.

"I know who you are." Chica was confused as Freddy laughed.

"Even better then! Now where do you stand in this war?" BB lifted an eyebrow.

"War?" Freddy nodded.

"With us and the four Toys." BB glared at him.

"Theres 6 toys... and me, Roxy and Peter aren't apart of any 'war'" Chica then spoke.

"Peter?" BB looked nervous as he pointed behind them to the Prize Corner. Freddy growled.

"THE PUPPET?!" He lifted BB up by his cap as BB screamed. Chica gasped as she shouted at Freddy.

"Freddy hes only a kid!" Freddy gave him a glare as he put him down. BB lay there shaking.

"He never told me that Clara was nice." Chica and Freddy were now extremely confused.

"Whos Clara and the she?" asked Chica. BB laughed.

"You of course! Your names? Clara, Frederick the bunny is Benjamin and the Fox is Flynt and the Golden one is Gerald. At least you were called that before you were animatronics. Like us." Chica gasped as Freddy took a step back.

"What? We were children before?" BB nodded as Chica screamed.

"OMG I REMEMBER!"

Freddy was startled by this as he tried to think. "Woah I think I remember too. So me and Goldie were actually brothers? And Bonnie and Foxy are Benjamin and Flynt. Wait you were children too?"

BB nodded."The killer killed us too. Fred was Frank, Chikka was Caitlyn, Roxy was Rebecca,The Puppet was Peter and Barry was in fact Barry. We got killed only 2 years ago! Before the animatronics were possessed by us. You 5 became animatronics in 1985. How did you not know that?" Freddy thought. They must have just thought they'd always been animatronics. He sighed.

"So our life is over?" asked Freddy. BB nodded sadly.

"We were all killed at such a young age. But I like to think that we are still alive? We're lucky! Most people just die we get to come back!" Chica smiled as she hugged Balloon Boy.

"Thank you!" BB blushed as he hugged her back. Suddenly Freddy felt a strong metal arm wrap around his neck as he was pulled up near the ceiling. They all looked up to see Roxy hanging there. Foxy held back Chica's arms as Roxy shouted to BB.

"What did they do you!? Are you Ok?! BB panicked.

"No I'm fine leave them alone!" Foxy&amp;Roxy were confused as they let go of Chica and Freddy. Freddy dusted himself off as they were let go. Roxy glared at Freddy.

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Freddy panicked.

"No I wasn't." Foxy then told them everything as Freddy growled in rage. He held Foxy's neck up to the wall. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Foxy felt weak. He could barely move, suddenly his eyes went black as he lost control of his body. He growled in rage as he bit off Freddy's hand. Freddy fell back in shock as Foxy then grabbed the wires that were separating Chica's head and jaw and ripped them all out. Chica's head then fell off onto the floor as her eyes shut. Roxy screamed as she wrapped herself around Foxy. He bit through her endoskeleton as she lay there ripped to pieces. BB started to run off as he tripped. Foxy then lifted him up. Suddenly a hand swiped BB out of Foxy's grasp. Fred watched Foxy as he lowered his top hat.

"Friends are NOT food..." Foxy growled out of control as his eyes suddenly went back to normal and he could control his body again. Foxy then looked over to see what he had done to his friends.

"Oh god...I didn't mean i-" Freddy interrupted him.

"You really are a monster..." Foxy ran away as the pain was too much. He had killed his friend and hurt Roxy. He didn't deserve to live...

* * *

Freddy then turned to Fred as they glanced at each other. Fred smiled as he held out his hand. "I'm Toy Freddy, but please call me Fred."

Freddy couldn't help but smile, he seemed nice unlike the other two. He shook his hand as they both turned towards Chica and Roxy. Freddy knelt down beside Chica as he couldn't help but sniffle. He counted her as his sister and she was gone... Fred and BB then looked over Roxy who was still working. She clung to the wall as her endo legs had been cut in half. BB held her hand as she began to cry. Why had Foxy done that? Freddy then glared at BB. He still had one last question.

"Balloon Boy?" He turned to Freddy.

"Yes Frederick?" He cringed at his real name.

"You said Peter was a child also?" BB nodded.

"He only speaks to me, everyone else hates him." Freddy nodded. That meant he wasn't the killer... But who was?! They carried the injured back to P&amp;S as Fred lay Roxy and Chica down. Freddy looked around as he noticed a suit sitting in a box.

"Ahh old Springtrap will help!" BB and Fred looked confused but they went along with it. Freddy grabbed Roxy and stuffed her in SpringTrap. BB gasped as Freddy calmed him. He took the Golden Rabbit's head off so Roxy's head could be seen. She stood up as she smiled. She was finally whole again! "Better?" asked Freddy, Roxy laughed as she hugged him. Fred and BB then sat next to Chica as they started tampering with her head. Freddy sighed as BB smiled.

"I think me and Fred here can fix her!" Freddy jumped up in joy.

"Seriously?!" They nodded as they began. Suddenly Mike and Amanda rushed in.

"Guys where have you been?! Its 5AM!?" shouted Amanda. Freddy shrugged as BB explained everything. Mike then looked at Roxy.

"Ah I see you've met SpringTrap." Roxy nodded. Goldie suddenly shouted at Mike.

"Bring him Mike! Its better here!" Mike was getting angry Freddy obviously did not want to join Goldie in the spirit world.

Suddenly there was a faint ringing sound as Mike looked at his watch it had turned 6AM.

"Alright guys, Roxy you should stay here your not in any shape to play with the kids, Uh Wheres Foxy?" Roxy sighed as Freddy grunted.

"That monster? Probably out biting people!" Mike glared at Freddy as Foxy came in. He sat down as he deactivated himself. Freddy laughed.

"Whatever, see you tonight Mike for are final night!" Mike sighed as him and Amanda left the room. Freddy lay back as he watched BB quickly finish up Chica as Fred left. Suddenly the door was thrown open as Bonnie entered. Freddy sat up shocked. "Bonnie!? Thank God! Where have you been?!" Bonnie just stared at Freddy as he closed the door and sat down. He watched BB touching Chica as Freddy assured him it was alright. "So? Why did you leave?" Bonnie looked up at him. He banged his chest multiple times as Freddy looked confused. He banged it one last time as something in his chest was heard whirring. Freddy was surprised. His voicebox still worked? Bonnie then spoke in a horrible broken, robotic voice, his cuddly, cute one was gone...

"T-T-tthe P-Puppet, is the k-killer he killed u-us all... We were the f-f-f-five chiildren, he killed the t-toys too." Freddy thought for abit. BB was listening but hadn't said a word.

"But BB said The Puppet is-" Freddy was interrupted as the door opened. All the animatronics lay down, slumped as BB stood frozen beside Chica who seemed nearly fixed. Ron walked into Parts and Service.

"Ha. I remember you guys", he glared at Foxy. "The pirate too." He looked at Freddy as he came up to him. "I was 26 years old when you were built. And here I am 44 now. Its been 18 long years, but sadly we had to discontinue you all. Don't worry you'll be going to your new home in about a week. The Dump. The toys are much better anyway." Roxy had her head inside SpringTrap's suit. She kept glaring at Bonnie she had never seen him before. He looked so...terrifying. "Speaking of toys whys Balloon Boy in here? Strange..." He picked BB up as he started walking to the door. Ron then turned around. "Plus the killer of those kids is long gone. And a new one has just arrived..." As Ron left Foxy's ears perked up.


	10. Chapter 7: Death is Bleak

After a long sleep, Mike had woke and texted everyone exactly what the plan was on their final night. It was already 11:00 he only had an hour till his final shift began.

"Mike...I'm scared." Mike turned to see Becky standing at his doorway, he sighed

"Becky I am too.. But we have to stay strong. We have to find out who killed our friends. And end this madness..." She smiled as she went to get ready. Todd had returned home and he would be coming with Shel tonight, Harold would be there too and obviously Amanda.

Mike started getting ready as Goldie appeared. Mike glared at him.

"What do you want?" Goldie sighed.

"Mike you do realize it will never be over? All of us are just pawns in his silly little game..." Mike screamed.

"WHO'S FUCKING GAME?! THIS STUPID FUCKING PIZZA PLACE IS JUST FUCKING CURSED! I'M DONE, I WILL FIND OUT WHO THE KILLER IS AND I WILL END ALL OF THIS!" Goldie backed up as he disappeared.

Mike stormed off to his closet as he got a few items.

He picked up an anvil as he put it in his bag, he got a few nails and a hammer, a blindfold, fake blood, a fake hand and a recorder. He grabbed them all as him and Becky drove to the pizzeria.

*15 Minutes Later*

"Mike why are we here 45 minutes early?" He smiled.

"You'll see..." Becky went off to the office as Mike grabbed his bag. He went up to the Show Stage as he nailed Barry's feet to the stage, put the blindfold over Chikka's eyes. He then went over to the prize corner as he put the anvil on the present box. He smiled as he then headed to the office. He spilled all the fake blood on the floor and set down the fake hand, he smiled as he put the recorder on the desk. Becky was amazed.

"Nice going Mike!" The others arrived as Mike explained on what he had done. He then gave Harold the hammer he had. Mike looked for any type of weapons about the pizzeria all he found was a broken pipe and a fire extinguisher. He gave those items to Shel and Todd.

"Well I guess we just wait?" asked Todd. Shel agreed as Amanda blocked off the vents with magnets. Mike and the group laughed as they just pictured the animatronics with magnets all over them. Mike then ran to Parts and Service.

"Guys!" Suddenly Freddy,Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Roxy glared at Mike. Chica was fixed and Roxy and Foxy were together again. Mike breathed heavily. "Tonight. We end this..." Chica smiled as she pulled Roxy out of SpringTrap leaving a few holes on him. Freddy stated he would be there in a minute, Mike, Bonnie, Chica and Roxy left as Foxy glared at Freddy.

* * *

Fred awoke to the sound of struggling and angry grunts. He turned to see Barry standing beside him as his feet were stuck in nails. Barry then glared at him.

"ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME!?" Fred panicked as he kneeled down to his feet. Suddenly Chikka started shouting.

"What about me!?" she screamed as they turned to see Chikka falling into everything with a blindfold on. Barry growled as he calmed down and thought.

"Wait, Chikka you know this layout, you'll be able to get there!" Chikka stopped as she smiled.

"Of course." She then stumbled her way towards the exit of the Game Area. Barry turned to Fred.

"GO! YOU AND CHIKKA CAN DO SOMETHING, I CAN'T, KILL THOSE STUPID ORIGINALS AND END THAT NIGHTGUARDS LIFE FOR DOING THIS!" Fred rushed out the room as Barry heard thumping. He looked over to the prize corner as he saw the anvil on the present box, bumping up and down. He was trying to get out...Barry sighed. "He did one thing right..."

* * *

Freddy sighed as he let his head fall back. Foxy was glaring right at him. Freddy could tell, he had been hard on Foxy, he knew he wasn't a monster, plus it wasn't his fault Goldie was gone...

Freddy played his jingle as he looked down. Foxy sighed as well as he gave up glaring at Freddy. Freddy noticed this as he finally spoke.

"Well, your Flynt right?" Foxy was shocked by Freddy speaking up. His name before the _incident_ was indeed Flynt.

"Aye, you be Frederick?" Freddy nodded as they shook hands.

"I liked Bonnie the most, weird huh? I'm Freddy yet he wasn't my favorite..." Foxy couldn't help but feel weird. They had always been Foxy and Freddy now they were completely different people. Freddy then looked at SpringTrap. "Weird. My brother was stuffed into Goldie in 1980. He was gone for 5 years. I missed him so much and then it was my turn...But why did SpringTrap not get stuffed?" Foxy shrugged.

"No clue, but Freddy I'm so sorry...If this is it, we'll always be pals!" Foxy smiled. Freddy smiled to as he apologized as well. He ruffled about in the cold, dark room as he had hit some type of button.

"Hello? Hello! Today I'll be showing you how to get into/out of a Freddy Fazbear suit!" This was Ron's voice back a while ago. The recording played through as Foxy and Freddy both glared at SpringTrap's empty body. A human was able to get inside him, same with Goldie. Freddy got up as Foxy did the same.

"Lets go! I cannot wait another second we must help our friends and live what messed up life we have!" They ran out the room as Goldie sat beside SpringTrap.

* * *

Becky monitored the cameras trying to find Chikka as the rest of the group were prepared. Suddenly Mike, Roxy, Chica and Bonnie rushed into the office. BB then came flying out of the right vent with magnets all over him. Shel was about to hit him as Roxy and Mike defended him.

"Hes on our side!" exclaimed Mike. Shel lowered it as BB took all the magnets off.

"Peters angry..." he simply said.

Mike was stressed. "WHY!?" BB smiled.

"Don't worry. Its not you guys, but he thinks it is..." Mike sighed. Suddenly Chikka was outside the office without the blindfold.

"Bonnie I'm so glad your back!" Chica said hugging Bonnie as he laughed but told her now wasn't the time. Chikka was gone as everyone panicked. Shel, Todd and Harold ran into the right vent as chaos began.

"Guys wait! Exclaimed Mike as he stood there with Becky, Amanda, Bonnie, Roxy, BB and Chica. They were gone. Fred was standing at the end of the hallway a he got out the way telling the others to leave. Mike took the chance as Roxy grabbed BB as they climbed the ceilings. Bonnie held Chica's hand as they then ran through. Amanda ran too as did Mike when he heard a scream. Becky was getting grabbed by Chikka who was in the right vent.

"MIKE HELP!" She screamed. Mike grabbed her as he pulled as hard as he could. She was too strong. Suddenly Mike felt two giant bear hands grab his waist as another red hand and a hook did the same. Becky then fell out with one of Chikka's arms still on her leg. Mike turned to see Freddy and Foxy smiling.

"Thanks Guys!" Foxy began to speak as Chikka jumped on him. The others panicked as Foxy signaled them to go as he said he could handle it. Becky pulled Mike as they ran down the hall. Freddy nodded as he had to save the others. Foxy swung his hook at Chikka as it scratched her yellow, Metallica face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed as she bit Foxy's hook right off and swung it at him. He dodged and jumped on the desk as he ambushed her from behind and swiped the hook back. He then stabbed it into her left eye as she deactivated. He put his hook back on as he left.

Suddenly a man at the end of the hall ran towards Chikka.

"Goddammit!" he flicked her activation switch as the man stood up. It was Zack. Zack was the 38 year old ex/new technician, he was here to see Ron. Zack watched as Chikka got up, he then fled to Ron's office.

* * *

Fred Guided the others to the Game Area/Show Stage. Barry shouted insults as he was still nailed to the stage. Mike laughed at him. Foxy had caught up too. Fred then sat them all on the seats infront of the Stage as he stood there next to Barry. Todd, Shel and Harold were there also.

"We need to make a deal...we're going to kill each other if this keeps up!" Barry sniggered.

"Kinda the point..." Todd found that slightly amusing as everyone glared at him. Fred sighed as he kept speaking.

"Why can't we be friends the real enemy is the killer, he killed us all!" Barry sighed.

"Because, they are trying to kill us, so I'm doing the same. If they were nice, I could have been nice too." Suddenly the anvil fell of the music box as The Puppet jumped out.

"WELL HELLO!?" He shouted. Everyone backed up as BB walked up to him.

"Peter, its fine their the go-" The Puppet picked up BB and threw him on the stage. Chikka then suddenly jumped on Chica as they fought. Bonnie glared at Barry as he knew this was his fault. He broke the nails off his feet as he lunged on him. Fred and Freddy shook heads as they were not going to fight. Roxy was helped onto the stage by Foxy as the rest jumped up to. The Puppet then floated towards them.

"Your all killers? Well you must die..." Suddenly an invisible force hit The Puppet. Mike could see it was Goldie. The Puppet then swiped the crowd as he hit Shel he then ripped into her insides as everyone screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! screamed Amanda. Todd fell to the ground as Shel looked at him. She smiled as he eyes closed. Todd burst into tears as Becky kneeled down beside her. Mike then glared at the Puppet as Goldie got another hit at him The Puppet could see Goldie too as he fought back. BB was shocked as he watched everyone fight.

"GUYS WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THE BACK DOOR!" Fred nodded as he led the way, Amanda, Becky, Roxy and Foxy followed. Mike and Freddy glared at Ron's Office. Something had been putting them off of the area. Now they needed to know what was happening in there... BB led the others outside as Barry and Chikka ran after them, Bonnie and Chica followed not letting their counterparts kill their friends. Harold then came with Mike and Freddy into Ron's office.

"Lets get this over with." said Harold quietly. They walked in to see it was empty. Everything looked normal, it was then when Freddy looked down under Ron's desk to see a trapdoor. Mike and Harold looked over it.

"What the Fuck..." stated Mike as he glared at the eerie looking door. They opened it up to see a black, dim-lighted basement. Freddy fell down as Mike and Harold jumped. There was whispering and whirring of machines heard. Mike and Freddy walked slowly as Harold followed as slow as possible. They then went through a doorway as they all hid behind a few barrels. Ron was standing there. He was looking down at something. He then smiled as he turned to another person. Mike then listened to the voice as it was Zack.

"So why are you making this thing again?" asked Zack. Ron chuckled.

"Its New year! 1999 And there shall be a change. I need to get rid of the old animatronics without it seeming like I'm trying to _dispose_ of them. So I've made someone to do that for me..." Mike was shocked. It was New year? He was to stressed to have noticed. Suddenly a thought had landed in Mike's head. The Phone Guy, what ever happened to him? He was definitely killed but the animatronics wouldn't do that? Then he remembered what Freddy told him. How Foxy had acted when the Bite...happened. And last night. Someone had been controlling the animatronics for years...The Puppet? Or maybe even the Puppet was being controlled too.

"And that is?" asked Zack. Ron then moved out the way letting the animatronic to be seen. It was a horrible, old, very old version of Freddy. A suit that was never used for Freddy as it was too, sad looking. It was brown just like Freddy, the only difference was the dust and marks everywhere.

"FredBear!" Zack cringed as Ron glared at him, then suddenly Harold stood up. Ron and Zack turned their heads towards him as Ron was confused, Zack was scared.

"Harold? You should be at home?" Harold ignored him.

"Ron what is this?!" Ron gulped as Zack stayed close to the wall. He pulled his purple beanie slightly down. Freddy glared at the hat as he felt scared and knew Zack was dangerous. Mike didn't say a word as he watched Harold. Ron then smiled.

"This is FredBear I thought the kids would like to see the first animatronic before Freddy Fredbear (Goldie), that bunny thing (SpringTrap), Freddy Fazbear and the Toy Freddy!" Harold glared at him.

"You wanna kill the kids! You're the killer!" Ron was shocked as Harold pushed him to the ground. Zack then put Harold in a headlock as he shoved him into the FredBear costume. It was suit employees could get into, like Springtrap and Goldie. The suit shut as Harold was trapped inside. He then stood up as Ron smiled now referring him to FredBear.

"You seem to have it all wrong Harold, I didn't kill the kids. But it is indeed my intention. The killer is long gone. So its time for a new one..." Ron smiled. He held a remote control as there was a red button on it. Freddy knew what it did.

"NO!" He shouted as he stood up. Ron turned extremely scared that a 8ft animatronic was staring down at him. He pressed the button in fear as the endoskeleton in FredBear activated and shut. Harold screamed in agony as the metal tore threw his guts. Mike couldn't watch as he backed away. Freddy did the same as he was astonished. Zack just stared with a blank expression. Ron fell, annoyed and quite sad he had killed his best employee. Mike held the tears back as he left with Freddy. Harold glared at Ron.

"Your r-right it isn't you... i-its h-h-h-h-" Harold then died of the blood loss. Ron pressed another button as FredBear left with Harold's body crumpled inside. FredBear continued to leave as his orders were to kill any human in sight except Zack or Ron. Zack glared at Ron.

"Your pathetic. Stealing my ways to kill..." Ron was confused.

"What?" Zack pushed him down as Ron looked at his purple beanie.

"That killer...ain't dead..." Ron then screamed as Zack forced a Toy Bonnie (Barry) head with wires etc. onto Ron's head. He then left the lifeless Ron with a Toy Bonnie head on...

The Real Killer had been found...

* * *

Todd sat on the stage next to his dead girlfriend crying his heart out. Suddenly he heard something from Ron's office. Mike and Freddy emerged looking terrified. Mike grabbed Todd as he could hear FredBear coming.

"WE HAVE TO GO TODD!" He cried. Todd sighed still sniffling.

"I can't leave her like this..." Mike sighed.

"We'll come back." Todd looked back at her as he nodded. They all got up as the three ran out the backdoor and shut it behind them. 15-20 seconds later FredBear came out of Ron's office as he looked around. He could see The Puppet floating in the air it was fighting an invisible force. It wasn't a human so FredBear ignored it. He ran outside.

Roxy, Foxy, Becky and Amanda hid inside a car in the Junkyard that was a street down from the Pizzeria. Bonnie and Chica were fighting Barry and Chikka. Fred and BB were trying to stop them but it was no use. Mike, Freddy and Todd met up with the group as Becky rushed and hugged Todd. He was shocked, why was his ex hugging him? Becky looked at him.

"Todd, I am so, so, so sorry about Shel. I'm here for you. But we need to survive this LAST night." Todd ignored her as he hugged her back, sad. Mike smiled abit as Freddy told the others about Harold. Foxy looked like he was about to puke but that was impossible for him. Still they couldn't believe two of their own was dead... Suddenly BB and Fred showed up saying it was pointless and that they will not stop fighting.

"We need to do something!" exclaimed Roxy. Suddenly a metal crane had started. Mike turned to see Zack in it laughing.

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING!? THE REAL ENEMY IS ABOUT TO KILL YOU ALL!" Chikka and Barry then realized it. Zack was the PurpleMan. Chikka then stopped fighting with Chica.

"Chica! Zack is the PURPLE GUY!" Chica was so confused as she glared at Zack.

"SO ITS YOU! 14 YEARS AGO! YOU KILLED US! AND THEN 2 YEARS AGO YOUR BACK FOR THEM!? YOU SICK FUCK!" Exclaimed Freddy. Zack smiled as he said one last phrase.

"ITS ME!" Mike was even shocked at this point. He positioned the crane above the animatronics as Chikka, Barry, Fred, Roxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy were pulled up by it. BB looked down as he was confused why he wasn't. Zack held the 8 animatronics or kids over a firing flame of where the Junk was taken to get rid of. Chikka smiled at Chica as they made up. All the animatronics did this as they gulped. Mike positioned BB under it as he held on to him. BB and Mike went flying up. Suddenly Chikka fell of as she fell into the flames burning. The animatronics screamed. Mike was terrified. Fred then took of his top hat as he shook everyone's hand. Barry then looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Fred. Or should I say Frank I was so mean, but you were just being nice your way of taking this all In I guess. I'm sorry." Fred smiled at Barry as he patted him on the back.

"Its ok..." Fred suddenly fell as he was burned in the flames. Mike then saw the Puppet fly out of the Pizzeria he glared at Mike as he grabbed him and held him overr the pit.

"WAIT! PETER!" Suddenly The Puppet looked at Mike confused.

"What did you call me?" Mike gulped.

"Peter, cause that is YOUR name. I'm not the killer. Its him!" Peter then looked up at Zack as he let Mike down. He floated over to Zack as he held him by the throat.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Zack gulped.

"Sorry?" Peter was infuriated as he commanded Zack to let the animatronics go. He did. The Puppet then flew back into the Pizzeria with Zack.

Barry, BB and Roxy sat in a heap crying over their friends. In fact every one was crying over all the losses of the day.

"Goodbye, Caitlin and Frank." smiled Mike. The others smiled slightly. Suddenly FredBear was seen standing near the crane. Everyone glared at him. He then ran. He may still be out there. But at least all the threats were gone...Suddenly FredBear came charging back and pushed Mike off the cliff and into the flames. Everyone screamed as Amanda ripped his head off to see Harold's already, slightly decayed head. Amanda screamed as the animatronic fell to the ground. Everyone ran to the edge of the cliff. Mike was hanging onto a loose pipe. Foxy looked for some kind of ledge as he could see one just under Mike.

"Foxy what are you thinking?" asked Roxy. He looked at her as he hugged her.

"Yarr, Mikes looked after us, I have ti do 'tis!" Before anyone could say anything else Foxy jumped off. He fell onto the ledge as he helped Mike up abit. Mike held his hand out as the ledge was about to go.

"Come on Foxy, grab my hand we can make it!" Foxy looked down then back up at Mike, he smiled.

"Nahh, Mikey This be me last stop, I'm docking me ship." Mike felt tears in his eyes.

"COME ON FOXY!" Foxy smiled.

"I may be old and rusted, but I sure will miss ye a!" Foxy let go as he closed his eyes and smiled, he would be free. Mike watched in horror as he cried. He climbed back up as everyone was devastated. So many lives, in one day...

* * *

It was 5:50AM Everyone was in the pizzeria. Mike sat in his chair as Becky, Amanda and Todd sat too. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Barry, BB and Roxy all stood around the office. The Puppet sat on the desk.

"Wheres Zack?" asked Becky. The Puppet smiled.

"I took care of him..." Mike could see Goldie smiling at him.

"WAY TO GO MIKE!" Mike couldn't help but smirk at Goldie's upbeat attitude. Chikka was beside Goldie and so was Fred. They went by their original names now. Gerald, Caitlin and Frank. Foxy stood there too smiling he went by Flynt. It was then Mike remembered Foxy had put something in his pocket. He pulled out an A.I chip. Mike smiled as he had a brilliant idea. He decided to keep it secret for now. The Puppet then rose.

"I recovered this..." He then took out Fred and Chikka's heads. He put them in a box. He then pulled out Goldie's. Freddy looked at it. "Do you want this?" he asked Freddy. He sighed as he shook his head. He then threw it in the box. The Puppet then sat in the box. Mike could see Chikka waving at him. He smiled. She suddenly turned into about a 9 year old blonde girl. She smiled as she wore pink shorts and a white and yellow top. She then disappeared. She had passed on. Fred, Goldie and Foxy seemed to be bound though?

"W-What are y-you d-doin-ng?" asked Bonnie. The Puppet sighed.

"I'm passing on... I have the choice now and well I'd like too..." He smiled as everyone smiled at him.

"Good Luck Peter, you deserve this!" beamed Amanda. BB hugged him as Peter smiled.

"Thank-you, its all I've ever wanted..." His white pupils suddenly disappeared as he fell back into the box. Lifeless.

"Whats gonna happen to us Mike?" asked Chica. Bonnie then spoke.

"Yeah this place will get shut down! We need a place to stay!" Mike then spoke up.

"Who doesn't want to pass on? Put your hand up!" Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, BB and Barry put there hands up. Roxy sighed as she put hers up aswell. Mike then turned to Barry. "Caitlin is in peace..." Barry smiled. "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Roxy you guys can stay with me and Becky. But BB and Barry I don't have room for." Todd sighed.

"I'll take them..." Barry and BB walked over to him.

"Jeez don't have to be so happy about it..." sarcastically murmured Barry. BB just smiled. Amanda then smiled at Mike.

"You were so brave tonight, I miss them all and I know this is a stupid time to say this Mike, but I want to be with you..." Mike was shocked but smiled.

"Me too." They hugged and kissed as they expressed their emotions. Bonnie looked disgusted, even though it was hard to tell considering he had no face, while Chica was swooning. It was 6AM. Todd left as BB and Barry left taking one last look. Amanda and Mike had then arranged that Amanda would also move in. Amanda left to pack her things as Mike and Becky stood with the 4 animatronics. Becky picked up the box of heads and The Puppet.

"We have to take this, They'll destroy them either way." Mike then had another idea. He ran to P&amp;S as he grabbed the box containing SpringTrap. It was suddenly much heavier. He took it as he knew Goldie and the others wouldn't want him left here. They put the things in the car as they drove away. After just 2 days the place was closed down and demolished. The bodies found there were never spoken of again...

* * *

*Flashback to an hour ago*

The Puppet held Zack as he squirmed.

"You gonna kill me Peter?! Huh? You were a stupid kid anyways!" The Puppet got angry as he threw Zack into Parts and Service. Zack laughed. "They all think that you controlled them and killed the kids! When your one yourself. They'll never know it was me!" The Puppet laughed.

"They already do..." He hit Zack numerous times as he wanted Zack to feel pain. Suddenly while The Puppet was searching Zack crawled over slowly towards SpringTrap. Goldie watched shocked. Zack knew that SpringTrap was one of the animatronics you could get inside. He opened the endoskeleton as he crawled in. He then stood up as he walked up behind Peter. He turned as he gasped.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA!" laughed Zack. Suddenly the endo twitched. It was extremely sensitive. Suddenly it broke as it went back in. The suit collapsed in on its self as Zack screamed. The metal turned his guts as well as poking through his jaw. Blood dripped out of the suit as he fell to his knees, twitching. The Puppet laughed as Goldie just watched as his friend was getting damaged. He couldn't believe Zack had went inside him. Zack's eyeballs popped so they were large and white. His hands each had about 2-3 fingers on them. His flesh wrapped nicely around the metal as he fell to the ground still twitching slightly. The Puppet then looked over him as he smiled.

"ITS ME!" Goldie smiled as Zack was killed but felt sad for Springtrap. Zack's large white popped eyes started to close as the final streams of blood poured out. The Puppet grabbed the suit as he threw it back into the box. He smiled as he felt the weight of the box.

_Heavy_


	11. Chapter 8: Reborn

Mike slept peacefully. He wasn't on edge anymore, Zack was finally gone, same with Ron, FredBear. All his enemies gone. Suddenly a heavy object fell onto Mike as he could barely breathe. Bonnie was sharing Mike's bed. He had fell onto him as he yawned.

"Bonnie c-cant b-breathe..." stated Mike, gasping for air. Bonnie got up as he chuckled.

"Sorry Mike haha!" Mike put on his dressing gown as he sat at the kitchen table with the Newspaper. Freddy was lying on the couch. He was speaking to Chica who had slept in Becky's room. Roxy preferred the floor as she had always rested here in Kids Cove. Suddenly the door banged as it slammed open. Everyone was on edge as BB walked in.

"HEY GANG!" Freddy glared at him as Becky laughed. Roxy had a slight smirk on her face too. Barry walked in looking extremely tired. Todd then walked in as he sat next to Freddy on the couch. Todd was depressed. "Todd drove us here!" beamed BB. Barry glared at him.

"Only cause you forced him too." BB kept smiling, ignoring Barry's reply. Mike sighed.

"So uh Todd will Shel be having a funeral?" Everyone went quiet as Becky looked down.

"Yeah...she will." Mike nodded as Bonnie tried to lighten the mood.

"So whats the plans for today!?" Mike looked up from the newspaper as he sighed.

"Well I need to find a new job...Becky is there any spaces at Nicky's Coffee?" Becky sighed as she shook her head. Todd admired the toy box, full of the missing animatronics. He held Goldie's head as Freddy watched. It was then he glared at something sitting inside the closet, which its door was slightly open. He then pointed to the shadow looking rabbit. Mike saw what he was seeing as Chica spoke up.

"Thats Springtrap, hes like the first prototype of Bonnie, like Goldie is to Freddy." Todd nodded as he then stood up.

"Is it ok if I leave these two with you until I have finished arranging the... funeral." Becky beamed.

"Of course! Take all the time you need!" Becky smiled as Todd thanked her. He then headed off as everyone sat in silence.

"Wanna watch T.V?" Asked Bonnie. Barry smiled as they sat and watched. Chica rolled her eyes as she sat and read a book. Becky sat beside Mike in the kitchen as she texted her friends.

"Soo 1999 huh?" stated Freddy. BB looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Freddy laughed.

"I am officially 19 years old!" Mike even looked up.

"Thats old for a animatronic, but Goldie and SpringTrap must be about 20 years old?" Freddy nodded.

"FredBear was made in 1977 but wasn't used at all." BB laughed.

"I am only 3 years old! We were made in 1995 but weren't used until 1998! Then we got killed, and stuffed into these suits..." BB could barely think about Zack without getting angry. Freddy smiled as he backed away. He then went into Mike's room. Roxy just looked out the window, sighing. She couldn't believe Foxy was gone. BB then walked beside her, he lost his sign back at the pizzeria but still had his Balloon. "You Ok?" Roxy ignored him as Mike could see how sad she was. BB sighed as he sat on the couch with Bonnie and Barry and watched T.V. Mike then walked up to Roxy.

"Roxy? Here." She turned as Mike gave her Foxy's A.I chip. Roxy gasped. "He'll remember everything...We just need to build him." Roxy hugged Mike.

"But how?" she asked.

"Leave that to me, lets just get Shel's funeral over with first..." Roxy nodded as Mike smiled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Becky answered it. A man with alot of tools stood at the door. Mike was confused. BB deactivated himself as did Chica and Bonnie. Roxy did the same. Barry just stood beside the T.V and went into entertain mode. The man walked in as Mike was confused. Becky smiled.

"I called him, he can fix animatronics and how we work at Freddy's..." Lied Becky. Mike nodded as he hid the box of toys and Springtrap in the closet. The man smiled.

"I'm Bruce, now lets see what we have here..." Bruce examined Chica first as he looked confused. "These are models from about 15-20 years ago? Why do you want them fixed?" Mike smiled.

"Because we're bringing them back!" Bruce smiled.

"Well I can give them new adjustable endoskeletons it would only cost an extra 20 bucks?" Becky nodded as he began work on Chica. He fixed her head so it was together again and put new hands on her. He then took out the endoskeleton as Chica's empty suit lay there. Mike secretly took out the A.I chip out of Chicas endo as he held it. The man then took out the new advanced endo as he put it back in. Chica worked but she couldn't speak as she had no A.I. Mike then put it back in as Chica was put in Mike's room and the door was locked.

Chica started walking about, feeling much more flexible. She had been remodeled too. (The same in Fnaf 1 except she has pink bracelets on her arms now and is slightly thinner). Freddy looked at her shocked.

"What happened to you!?" Chica smiled at Freddy as he blushed.

"Alot." She simply stated... Her endoskeleton was the same as the Toys, meaning she was a little shorter. As she was now 6ft while Freddy towered over her at 8ft. He laughed looking down at Chica as she glared at him.

Outside Mike's room, Bruce was looking down at Bonnie as he looked concerned.

"I don't want to see nosy, but what exactly happened to this one?" Mike laughed nervously as Barry glared at Bruce. While they studied Bonnie, BB slipped past into Mike's room.

"I don't really know..." stated Mike. Bruce seemed to go with it as he took out Bonnie's endoskeleton. He left it on the ground as Mike took Bonnie's A.I chip. He took Bonnie's exoskeleton and laid it on the couch. He then went to the kitchen table as he started designing something. It seemed to be a whole new head for Bonnie. Mike decided to sit next to the standing Barry. Barry went out of entertain mode as he sighed. Roxy just stayed lying in her own parts in the corner.

Freddy watched through the keyhole as BB sat on Mike's bed.

"So I had an idea." stated BB. Chica who was looking in the mirror then spoke.

"And that idea is?" BB smiled as Freddy turned to him.

"We can open a new restaurant! The 3 of you guys! Now including me Roxy and Barry!" Chica looked at Freddy who seemed skeptical. Suddenly Mike rushed in. He ignored the animatronics as he sat in his chair. Freddy knew what was happening he commanded BB and Chica not to talk to him. They nodded as Mike started having the visions. He could see Goldie sitting. Fred was beside him as was Foxy. Fred and Foxy were faint. Like they had to pass on but they didn't want to yet. The Puppet was there also except he was as clear as Goldie. Like they had some serious unfinished business to attend to. Goldie was the only one who could talk to Mike while the others couldn't speak.

"Mike, The Puppet wants out. Its about Zack! You need to know where he is!" Suddenly Mike's visions were going as he could see Fred. He was now about a 12 year old boy. Frank. He had brown curls as he smiled with rosy cheeks. He waved as he then disappeared. Mike smiled as he always would remember how nice Fred was.

He however panicked when he saw Foxy as he knew that Foxy needed to pass on unless Mike got his A.I chip. Into something...Mike then rushed out the room as he completely ignore Goldie's warnings. Freddy, Chica and BB watched as Mike left the room.

Bruce had remade Bonnie's face as he was fixing it on to the suit. He had got Becky to replace his arm and put his skin on his foot. Last off Bonnie just needed a dust off. Bruce took a brush as he dusted everything away. Bonnie was finished (same as he is in FNAF 1 except he has two buttons on his chest and is 6ft instead of 8ft.) Mike put Bonnie's A.I chip in as he was reactivated. He was then put in Mike's room. Roxy was then called up next. Mike let Roxy go with Bruce has he held Foxy's A.I chip in his hand. Roxy gave it back to Mike incase she lost it. Mike then had a great idea as he walked over to the box. He took the Puppet out as he laid him on the couch. But little did Mike know that two white pinprick dots were forming in the Puppet's black eyes. Mike the found an old endoskeleton that had its left arm missing. Mike shrugged as he quickly put the A.I chip in and powered it up. It sat up as its eyes opened. It looked at Mike.

"Hello? Foxy? Is that you!?" No answer. The endo looked at Mike as it turned its head. It then looked down at its left hand as if something was missing.

"Where be me hook, Mike?" Mike squealed with joy as he hugged the endo that was now Foxy. He smiled as he sighed. "Thanks Mike but Goldie needs to tell ya abo-" Mike dismissed him as he was thrown in Mike's room. The 4 animatronics looked down at the endo that they had no clue contained their friend.

"Ummm..."stated Freddy. Bonnie didn't care as he was too busy speaking to Chica about how they loved their new models. Freddy smiled as he hugged the endo. "Its Foxy! Only he has that terrified look!" BB, Bonnie and Chica turned and hugged him as they all started speaking.

The Puppet lay on the couch as Goldie watched. He was gone. He was back in his body. The Puppet looked around. Mike was sitting at the table having a meltdown while Barry was standing glaring at the Puppet.

"Your back! Yay..." said Barry sarcastically. The Puppet glared at him as he looked around. For Zack.

Bruce had put Roxy's head back into her mask. She had a new white body with a pink ribbon on her chest. She was let out as she smiled. Mike watched her as he had an amazing idea. Bruce could remake Foxy! Freddy came out as he tipped his hat to Bruce and walked in. Mike decided to wait. The Puppet was sitting in the closet with Springtrap. Someone how, Zack was still alive. And The Puppet had returned to kill him... He reached his arm forward as he looked into two dead bulging grey pupils. Springtrap kept his unchangeable grin as he grabbed The Puppet's arm and ripped it off. He then threw the Puppet to the back of the small room as the white pinprick dots went out in the Puppet's eyes. He couldn't kill Zack. Goldie was their last hope if they wanted to pass on.

Freddy was now 6ft like the others. He had no holes in his body and was clean as ever. He had two buttons and his bow-tie now and his hat was newly polished. Mike then told Bruce about Foxy as he said he could fix him tomorrow, Mike agreed as he would be at Shel's funeral. Todd came and picked up Barry and BB. Mike was phoned by Fazbear Entertainment as they informed Mike they were giving the place one last try. Bringing back the original animatronics and adding BB and The Puppet. This caught Mike by surprise as he admitted he had those animatronics. The place would be the old restaurant and it would open in 2 weeks time. This was it the last shot at a successful business. Mike informed the others as they were thrilled. Roxy was the only one thinking about the fact her and Barry wouldn't be there. When suddenly a small endoskeleton stood before her as its eyes widened.

"Ye Be Beautiful lass..." The broken endo spoke.

* * *

**Well guys! I got Chapter 6, 7 and 8 out in less than two weeks! I hope that pays up for my inactivity. Anyway this is the third last chapter. Got two more and then I'll be ending this but don't worry Dusk To Dawn 2 will happen! And it will be set in FNAF 3! I have one fault in the story but I can make it work! Don't worry! So we need to have Shel's funeral... The reason Harold isn't getting one is because his body is being kept secret so the peeps don't close down Fazbear Entertainment! Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, BB and The Puppet shall return to the old place! Roxy and Barry will still be in the story, but not at the new place like Todd as he will be working somewhere else. So can't wait to start on Chapter 9 which will be Shel's funeral and a few other surprises! See you guys later! Please leave a fave and review!**


	12. Chapter 9: Some Cruel Series Of Events

**Hi guys! Well heres Chapter 9! But before I get into it I would just like to say thank you to all who followed and favorited it means alot! Also a HUGE thank you to ACE! Who was my first reviewer since Chapter 1! Sorry it wouldn't let me reply for unknown reasons! This Chapter is dedicated to you! And please review guys! Also give me questions about the story! I might even reveal some exclusive stuff...;)**

* * *

Roxy looked up at the endo as she was speechless. Could it be? Her one true love, Foxy? She stared blankly at the endo as it stared back.

"Foxy?" she asked. The endo smiled as it nodded. "FOXY!" Roxy ran towards him as she grabbed him. Now she was fully redesigned she was much taller than Foxy. He laughed as he was being cradeled like a baby. Freddy walked in as he laughed at Foxy. He growled as Mike grabbed him.

"Hey Bruce, so before you go. Can I pay you extra to remake Foxy?" Bruce looked down at the endo as he wrinkled his forehead.

"I could try?" Mike smiled.

"GREAT!" He then threw the endo at Bruce as Roxy laughed. Bruce took Foxy with him back to his to finish while the others got ready for bed.

Bonnie and Chica had spent the rest of the day together. They had bonded so much in just a few hours, but that wasn't all, Bonnie seemed to feel something. Chica and him laid on the couch together. Chica flipped through a magazine as Bonnie watched her.

"OMG! I seriously cannot stand Kim Kardashian!" Bonnie ignored as he couldn't help but stare at Chica. She then turned to him. "You Ok, Bonnie?" He shook his head as he smiled weakly.

"Wha-? Nah I'm fine, ha." Chica nodded as she sat up.

"Well, this was nice Bonnie, I'm gonna hit the hay, Good Night!" Bonnie smiled.

"Good Night Chica!" She smiled as she walked off to Becky's room. Bonnie held his ear tightly as he sighed. He couldn't help it. He liked Chica. He liked her alot. But how? They had worked together for about 18 years and nothing, but now... Freddy looked down at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, could you move? I would like to sleep." Bonnie stared at Freddy.

"You could sleep in Mike's room, I wanna sleep here, tonight." Freddy shrugged as he walked off to Mike's room. Bonnie lay down as Roxy laid on the floor next to him.

"She might not know it yet Bonnie, but she'll like you. Just give her time." Bonnie was shocked Roxy knew but he decided to just be nice.

"Thanks, Roxy." She smiled as she went off to sleep and Bonnie did the same.

Becky sat at the kitchen table cupping her coffee with her hands. She was stressed. Tomorrow was Sunday. The day of Shel's funeral. Even now Shel was gone it made her feel more guilty for liking Todd. Oh god. Tommorow really was going to be a depressing day. After what she did to Shel.

* * *

Freddy awoke as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around to see Mike darting from place to place. He couldn't help but smile. Even though it was a sad day. Things would be looking up. Zack was gone. They would reopen soon and Freddy got to live with his family. Mike finally found his suit. Freddy then stood up as he walked out of the room. Roxy was fixing her bow as Becky had gave her some dark red lipstick to put on. Chica fixed her eyelashes as she turned to see Freddy.

"Hey, Freddy." He raised a brow at Chica's peculiar greeting. He waved back as she walked past him. Bonnie was fixing his red bow tie as his ears were bobbing up and down. He smiled at Chica as she smiled back, waving. Roxy giggled as Freddy put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"You know Bonnie, even though Goldie is gone. I think of you as a brother, you know that, right?" Bonnie turned around smiling at the 2 year older bear.

"I sure do Freddy, thanks!" Becky put on her black dress as she smiled weakly. Freddy tilted his bow-tie as he dusted off his hat. The group met up with Amanda and Todd as they got into the car. Mike put his hand on Todd's shoulder.

"Don't worry, buddy it will be ok..." Todd smiled weakly as they drove to the church. The crowd all watched the animatronics. Barry and BB had also tagged along.

"Wow, Really don't wanna be the center of attention for once." said Barry as they all sat down as the minister began. Amanda sat looking down as Becky was already crying. It was time for Todd's speech. He stood up as he took a small piece of paper out his back pocket. Freddy watched Becky cry as he took off his hat and held it. Suddenly Becky stood up as she shouted.

"NO!" Everyone looked at her as Todd was confused. Becky cried as she fell to the ground. "It was me..." Mike looked at her, he was puzzled. "I pushed Shel infront of the Puppet when he swiped his hand at everyone." Todd gasped as everyone else just looked shocked. Suddenly Todd walked quickly towards Becky as he slapped her. Mike rose as he became angry.

"Todd...Don't you dare..." He looked up at Mike, glaring at him. He slapped her again as Mike jumped on him. People started running away as the animatronics and Amanda stayed. Suddenly Todd pulled out a gun as he aimed it at Mike. Mike raised his hands as he panicked.

"WHAT THE FUCK, TODD!" screamed Amanda. Todd kept his eyes on Mike, his hand shaking. Freddy didn't know what to do. He could kill Mike! Bonnie and Chica gasped as did Roxy and Amanda. Barry and BB rose as they walked towards Todd.

"What are you doing?" BB asked so innocently. Todd kept glaring at Mike.

"Something that does no involve you!" Amanda grabbed her phone as she started dialing 911. Chica watched her as Bonnie gritted his teeth. Becky lay on the floor in tears.

"I pushed her cause I was jealous! I didn't think she would die! I'm so, so sorry Todd! It's just I never got over you..." Todd glared at Becky as he then aimed the gun at her. Mike could see Goldie and The Puppet behind Todd.

"Kill him Mike, the fuckers crazy! I didn't mean to kill her, but hes insane!" Goldie was much more concentrated on Freddy. Before he could speak Mike lunged himself at Todd.

_Boom_

Mike lay on the ground as a pool of blood lay around him. Todd was also on the ground crying. Suddenly police officers holding guns came as they took Todd away. Everyone was blank. They couldn't believe it. Mike was taken away into the ambulance as Becky and Amanda went with him. The animatronics stood at the empty church as the vehicles drove away.

* * *

Freddy sat on the couch with Bonnie and Chica as he held his hand over his eyes. He needed Mike right now, but he was gone. Becky had phoned them saying her and Amanda would be staying over night and that Mike is stable but will need some surgery. Bonnie was shivering as BB and Barry were laying on the floor. Roxy sat glaring into space as their was a knock at the door.

"Oh god..." stated Barry. Chica panicked.

"What will we do?!" Freddy, who did not care anymore, opened the door. There stood Bruce with a new and improved Foxy.

"Uhh hello Freddy? Mike here?" Freddy sighed as he told them they could speak etc and they were children and Mike had been shot. Bruce was taking it in, pretty well.

"Well, I hope he recovers, I can't believe he got shot." Foxy stood idle. (Hes the same as FNAF1 except he has much more thicker hook and he isn't torn up.) Bruce turned him on. Foxy stood blank as he looked around. Roxy then laughed as she forgot. She inserted his A.I chip as he looked at everyone.

"I'M BACK!, I'M BACK, I'M BACK! ARGHH, FOXY HAS RETURNED!" The group all laughed and smiled as Bruce left as he offered Barry and BB to stay at his for a while, until Mike was back and things were sorted out. Freddy watched as Foxy reconciled with everyone. He couldn't help but think. How could they tell Foxy, about Mike?

* * *

Goldie sat watching the others as the Puppet sat with him.

"Good luck with the new place, when it opens! They will need to find your body though." The Puppet sighed.

"I won't be able to tell them about Zack. He will kill me any chance he gets." Goldie sighed. He tried to remember, what happened all those years ago?

I mean, he did lie of course, Goldie knew fine that Springtrap was alive like him. He used to be possessed by a child too. Just like them all.

Goldie then thought back, to the day it all began...

* * *

**Hey guys! Thats Chapter 9 done! Chapter 10 will be the last chapter! Then I will release a 5 chapter series on what happens before Dusk To Dawn 2, just to develop characters basically. Also for those who don't understand. Springtrap and Goldie were the first animatronics at Fredbears! So Springtrap was a child before like them all and was killed by Zack and possessed Springtrap (Or Bonnie at the time) except he got released and now Zack (The Purple Man) has possessed Springtrap's body. So next chapter will explain things abit more. So enjoy the last Chapter when it comes! See ya! Oh and of course, remember to fave and review! :)**


	13. Chapter 10: You Can't

**Before_ any confusion! _**

**_Goldie=Fred Fredbear_**

**_Springtrap=Bernard The Bunny_**

**_Sprung=Toy Springtrap/Bernard/Bernice_**

**_Godlie=Toy Goldie/Fred_**

**_One more thing! Sprung is the sister of Barry, Bonnie and Springtrap and related to all the others._**

**_ Godlie is the brother of Fred, Freddy and Goldie and related to all the others._**

**_Enjoy the Final Chapter! :D_**

* * *

_Flashback..._

A man walked into a small restaurant as he dusted off his red velvet jacket. He pushed up his quiff as he smiled.

"Well, Well, Well. It's finally happening!" The 24 year old man said. A man who had just finished cleaning the two shining golden animatronics who stood on stage turned to the man.

"Hello sir, Mr Bower right?!" The man nodded.

"Call me Ron!" The man smiled, weakly.

"The animatronics are in good shape, Fred FredBear is good and same with Bernard or Bonnie, what ever his name is." Ron looked at them as he smiled.

"Bernard. Yeah we'll stick with that. Also what about the FredBear animatronic, their brother?" The man shook his head.

"It's spring-locks just kept glitching up. Sorry sir." Ron sighed as he took out his phone, It was August 17th 1980. The place would open on the 20th. It would be spectacular. Kids had never seen anything like it before.* FredBear's Family Diner * It still seemed weird, when the leading role wouldn't be there but hey. Ron turned back to the man as he smiled.

"It's fine! Just put it in the safe-room." The man nodded as he walked away. Ron dialed a number as he put his phone to his ear. He got the paper to put something about the Grand Opening in the newest issue. Things were going exactly according to plan.

Goldie turned towards Bernard. They were put on free-roam mode when nobody was around. Ron had left as night had approached.

"Hello Brother. I am Fred FredBear and you must be Bernard the Bunny?" The slightly taller rabbit model turned as he nodded.

"I am indeed Fred. Where is our brother FredBear however?" Before Goldie had a chance to reply, there was a loud noise as they both were alerted forward. They looked towards the 4 dinner tables as they saw a man standing there. He wore a purple hat and beanie. He had broken into a window as he held two large brown sacks. His eyes were as white as the moon. Goldie and Bernard stood still as the man who seemed very young smiled.

"Why, hello you creepy, fucking animals! My names Zack and I'm good with technology. Really good... So I have some _deliveries_ for you... Enjoy!" He gave a gruesome smile as he emptied the bags which revealed two dead children. He switched off Bernard as he smiled. He opened his torso as he shoved one of the bloody children inside. Goldie panicked. He then moved onto Goldie, keeping that horrifying smile. He opened Goldie up as he put the second child inside Goldie. It was horrible, gruesome. (Goldie and S.T are the only animatronics who have/had children stuffed inside. When the others got killed, their souls merely possessed the animatronics.) The man smiled as he threw the sacks outside he then smiled at the two animatronics. "I'll be back, I always come back..." After he left Goldie could only remember him as _The Purple Man_.

* * *

Freddy sat on the couch reading a book as Chica came running through.

"TODAY'S THE DAY!" screamed Chica. Freddy laughed as he nodded. Mike had returned from hospital with stitches in his chest. He still as slightly poorly though. Todd had been sent to prison for 5 years. Amanda and Becky tried to help Mike the best they could. Amanda had also moved in and shared a room with Mike. Bonnie ran through as he jumped up and down.

"Today, we return. Today is the Grand RE-Opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Mike smiled as BB was jumping also. Bruce and Mike had became quite close friends. In away he was like the replacement for Todd but he was a really good guy. Barry and Roxy looked at each other in the corner as the others jumped about.

"So what do you think will happen to us?" asked Barry. Roxy shrugged as she sighed.

"We support our friends and I guess we live here. We don't really need to go to the pizzeria as the others will come home from now on." The Puppet had been found and was brought back to life. His arm had also been fixed. Barry watched him and BB chat as he turned back to Roxy.

"I guess so." He sighed as he continued to look out the window. Freddy watched Foxy as he helped Mike, since Freddy had told him that Mike had been shot that was all Foxy spoke about, he was as loyal as a dog. Mike smiled as he opened the front door.

"Well guys come on! Your first day awaits!" Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and BB ran out into the car in a flash, Bruce followed as he had been given the new technician job. The Puppet was hesitant, he could no longer see Goldie now that he was back...again. He walked out slowly as Mike followed. Becky said bye to Barry and Roxy as she headed off to her job at Nicky's Coffee. Amanda left too. Roxy sat on the couch.

"What even was the point of me getting repaired if this is what happens!? It's not fair we are in great condition!" Barry nodded as he walked about the apartment he then came across the box of parts, he looked down to see Fred and Chikka's head as he sighed. He then dug deeper until he found something very strange...

Inside the box at the bottom, sat two tiny golden animatronics. Barry lifted the first one out as he stood it upright. It was golden and had two large bunny ears, it had pink rosy cheeks like Chikka had and it was about half the size of Barry. It seemed to be a she. It had to be. Barry turned on the switch extremely confused about this newly found animatronic. The golden rabbit's eyes opened to show a bright pink eyes. It looked at Barry as it smiled.

"HELLO!" It screamed, Barry held his ears as he fell back. The small bunny laughed as she helped Barry back up. Barry looked down at her as he finally spoke up.

"Who and What are you?" The rabbit's smile dropped as she looked up at him.

"Oh. I am well, I'm Toy Bernard or Bernice as my real name..." Barry raised a brow as he then realised that Springtrap must have been called Bernard. He then smiled at the little one as he kneeled down.

"Nice to meet you Bernice? Mind if I call you Sprung, as your counterpart is 'Springtrap' ? I am Barry by the way, or Toy Bonnie." Sprung nodded as she smiled, Barry smiled back as he felt shivers like eyes were watching him. Sprung then looked up at Barry's big green eyes.

"Your my brother! My big brother! Just like Godlie is brothers with Fred it all make sense and Bonnie is my brother and so's Be-" Barry stopped her.

"How do you know Fred and Bonnie?" Sprung smiled.

"Bernard told us when we were in the parts room, a long, long time ago." Barry scratched his head, that meant that Springtrap was alive before Zack was in him... Meaning Goldie had lied all along. He could speak and he was possessed by a child's soul. Suddenly Sprung was pulling something out of the box as a small golden bear came out the box. Barry stood him up next to Sprung as she smiled. "This is my best friend Godlie we never got used for the original toys. " Godlie's switch was flipped as he opened his cherry-colored eyes. He studied Barry from his head to his feet as he glared at him.

"Hmph." He simply stated. Barry laughed slightly but also glared back at Godlie. Sprung laughed nervously as she grabbed Godlie's ear and walked a few paces away.

"Be nice!" They came back as Godlie rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Hello, Toy Bonnie I am Toy Golden Freddy or Godlie, I do not like interacting much with others but we are on good terms, now I would like to meet the other toys so we can get this over with." Barry laughed as he suddenly fell back, the pain. It hurt. Chikka and Fred were gone. It was only him BB and Roxy now. He gulped as he looked down at the two smaller toys.

"They're gone. I'm Sorry, your brother Fred and Chikka passed on. They were my family and I treated them horribly..." Sprung sat down as she closed her eyes. Godlie looked puzzled he then noticed the toy bear ad toy chicken's heads on the ground.

"Oh." he simply stated. "Is there anyone else?" Said Godlie looking around. Suddenly he spotted Roxy looking out the window as she sighed. "Her?" Barry looked up as he smiled.

"Roxy's great, plus shes the only friend I got." Sprung stood up as she opened her eyes, she had been crying.

"Well lets meet her then, brother!" Barry smiled as he Godlie and Sprung walked towards Roxy. Godlie was silently thinking to himself.

In the distance, in the closet Springtrap watched the trio walk away.

"D-on't w-w-w-worry I'll be b-back ss-oo-n, I always c-come bback."

His two dead, white eyes watched them as he smiled.

* * *

_Flashback_

Goldie hadn't felt the same in a long time. He was not Fred Fredbear, he was Gerald Anderson. He was a young 13 year old boy who had his life taken away by _The_ _Purple Man. _He missed his mum and his dad and his little 5 year old brother Frederick. (Freddy) Bernard was affected aswell. He was Sam Johnson a 14 year old boy who loved baseball, he missed his dad and his mum. He missed being alive. But after the years went on they lost memory of who they are and identified themselves as Goldie and Bernard. But one night 2 years after they had been killed, he came back.

This time he had another two bodies. He looked at Goldie and Bernard as he smiled.

"Hey boys! How ya doing?" Goldie glared at him, yet the man couldn't tell. Or 'Zack' as he stated his name was last time they met. He had a shovel as he buried the bodies under the restaurant. He was insane. And then off he went.

The next day the workers had taken Bernard away. He had been discontinued, Goldie was heartbroken knowing his only friend was gone. Suddenly they wheeled out this mascot looking exactly like him yet brown. Then another two, a purple bunny that resembled Bernard slightly and a yellow chicken with a bib stating 'Lets Eat!' Goldie watched as they were turned on a left with him. Bonnie the Bunny spoke quick. That was when Goldie realised what happened. The souls of the dead children were inside Bonnie and Chica. Benjamin and Clara they stated their names were. Goldie barely remembered his life. All he knew was his name was Gerald.

3 years later he came back once again. But This time with only one body... Benjamin and Clara watched as they were shocked, Freddy however was just programmed and was deactivated. Goldie studied the body as he swore he recognized it. It too him a while but he remembered. The dead boy looked alot like he used too. Thats when it hit him, it was his little brother Frederick... He was about 10 now. Goldie glared at Zack with his red eyes. He was angry, yet the pain of knowing his little brother was now dead made it worse.

"What do we do?" whispered Clara/Chica. Goldie kept his eyes on Zack as Benjamin/Bonnie replied.

"I have no idea..." Zack opened the hole as he threw Frederick in with Clara and Benjamin's bodies. Zack smiled as he left, yet again...

Goldie would go off and speak with Bernard in the Back room/Safe room. FredBear's old suit was in their too. Goldie confided his problems to Bernard. They were calling him Springtrap now. Because of his also faulty spring-locks he was assumed to be a trap. Hence 'Springtrap'. Goldie however still called him Bernard. About a month later Freddy started showing signs of having an actual spirit inside him. That was when Goldie realized the spirit was his brother. Frederick and Goldie reunited with each other as they all became close. Friends 'till the end. Frederick missed Gerald and had to live 5 years without him. They continued to stick together through this haunting limbo. Eventually FredBear's closed down as Ron got a new place in '85 called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (FNAF1 PLACE) It was their new home and maybe, just maybe, things would change...

* * *

The 6 animatronics got out the car as they looked at the old place. It had been refurbished and dusted up as they entered. There was arcade games at the back of the Dining area. The Prize box beside the East Hallway. Pirate Cove had been made larger, slightly. The stage was the same as always. Freddy and Chica ran to the stage as they laughed with glee. Foxy smiled as he entered Pirate Cove. Bonnie however shivered as he looked down the West Hallway. Last time he was there he had gotten his face ripped off. (Chapter 1 reference) Mike, Amanda and Bruce then walked into the place as Amanda and Bruce smiled. A New start. Bonnie then walked over to the others on stage. Sadly Freddy, Bonnie and Chica wouldn't be able to move around. Foxy however was allowed to stay in his cove or come onto the stage around it. BB was allowed in the whole restaurant. The Puppet had been fixed into his box so from his waist up was only movable. So The Puppet would have to stay in the place at night. Then the kids came rolling in. Mike decided to go home as he was the Night guard again. The new boss was a man named Jamie. He was very laid back but seemed to have things under control. Bruce stayed in case any of the animatronics had a incident and Amanda settled at her new waitress job.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Kids! It's your old pal Freddy Fazbear!" Exclaimed Freddy. The kids laughed and played as Mike drove home.

Back at the apartment Sprung and Godlie had met Roxy. She adored them. Godlie sat watching T.V as Sprung sat beside Roxy and Barry on the floor.

"I can't wait to meet my other brother Bonnie and the rest of them!" Barry laughed as her and Roxy began playing a game. Springtrap sat watching them in the closet. He stood up as he put his hand on the door handle. Suddenly the door opened as he sat back down. Mike walked in as he fell on the couch.

"Excuse you." stated Godlie as Mike screamed. Barry and Roxy laughed as Sprung was frightened. Mike looked at him as Barry rose.

"Don't worry Mike, this is the toy versions of Springtrap and Goldie, Sprung and Godlie." Mike smiled as he calmed down immediately.

"Oh. Hello there!" Sprung ran and hugged him as he smiled, Godlie just waved still keeping his eyes fixed to the T.V. Mike sat down beside Godlie as he sighed. "Well you'll be glad to know the others are settling in just fine." Barry rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess I'd be glad to know, If I cared." Mike glared at Barry.

"Why are you in such a mood?" Barry didn't look at Mike.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that we have to stay in this shitty apartment from now on, while the others get to actually do something!" Roxy stood up.

"Barry Stop!" Sprung was backing way slightly as Godlie was watching the argument. Mike stood.

"Hey ain't my fault you were being a killer fucking robot half the time!" Barry's green eyes turned a bright red.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I'M FUCKING DEAD! STUCK IN A RABBIT UNTIL THE END WHILE YOU AT LEAST HAVE A LIFE! YOU AT LEAST GOT TO GROW UP, MAKE FRIENDS, GET A JOB! I GOT NONE OF THAT!" Barry flipped the table as he walked into the spare room. Mike sighed as he fell on the couch. Roxy sighed as she looked out the window.`Godlie turned off the T.V as he walked away. He then noticed the eyes watching him in the closet.

"Don't look at me. I know what you are. You aren't Bernard anymore. Your a pathetic killer. You deserve this. To be stuffed inside. You deserved it all."

"Ha-hah, me? I only kil-lled a few bra-ts!" Godlie shook his head as he kept walking. Goldie watched him from in the closet also. Springtrap couldn't see him. He was smiling. Things were wrapping up for his sleep. Soon...

* * *

_Flashback_

Goldie, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie entertained again for another year when a new addition was made. Foxy The Pirate Fox. The band now had less attention. Foxy was a hit. But for Goldie this was horrible. This just meant another child's life had to be taken...

And he was right, Zack came with another child. One that seemed to love the pirate cos-play.

"Hey guys, meet Flynt! The new addition to the family! Where's good ol' Bernard gone? Shame he was real fun..." Goldie was done.

"Who The Fuck do you think you are!?" Zack was frightened as he backed up.

"You speak?" Goldie cleared his throat.

"YES I FUCKING DO! YOU KILLED ME, BERNARD, BENJAMIN, CLARA, EVEN MY LITTLE BROTHER! AND NOW THIS POOR BOY!" Get out and never come back..." Zack shoved Flynt under the ground as he ran. And surprisingly enough he never returned...

Flynt possessed Foxy and he was welcomed. He was scared at first but managed to fit in. They all had forgotten their lives before. Even their old names. Except Goldie, Bernard and Freddy. Goldie introduced Freddy to Bernard as they became quite close.

"Do you think, we will ever see our families again?" Asked Freddy. Bernard had became cold.

"Ha, no. This is our life now. Forget your family!" Freddy would cry as Goldie would comfort his younger brother. He would have long talks with Bernard. Sometimes it would even lead to a fight.

One day Ron came in as he looked at Goldie and Freddy.

"We're gonna have to change this, Fred here is much older than Freddy, plus he's just so ugly looking. We'll discontinue him too." And that's what happened. Goldie was discontinued. He was put in the back room with Bernard. Freddy and the others were heartbroken. Freddy then had to tell the kids his brother was taking a long break and would be back eventually. Yet he never did come back. They tried to fix up the broken too, when they found the body of Sam inside Bernard. They were nearly sick, they removed it immediately and never told anyone, not even Ron knew, he was informed and knew about Zack. In fact he was good friends with Zack. He knew he murdered the kids, they just kept it secret. Goldie was never checked. Bernard's lifeless body was put into storage as Goldie sat in the back room. Alone.

Then 'The Bite Of 87' happened. Foxy was shut down and kept in Pirate Cove. Out of 6 only 3 animatronics remained active. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. Freddy forgot his real name and Goldie was his brother. He knew they were brothers of some kind but not real-wise. Then a few years passed. And In 1993 Mike Schmidt became the night guard. Goldie and the others befriended him and just shortly after that he had forgotten. Who he was, What he was and What had happened. Then Zack came back and killed another 6 kids. Frank, Caitlyn, Rebecca, Peter, Barry and Bart. And they possessed the toys... 12 children murdered. He just never stopped...

* * *

The animatronics came home from their long day. After meeting Godlie and Sprung, BB was already off to sleep. Bruce had went home as Amanda walked in. Freddy sat trying to have a conversation with Godlie.

"Goldie would have loved to meet you." Godlie looked at him.

"He's not dead. He's watching us. Same with Bernard you must act soon." Freddy tried to understand. Foxy then sat with Roxy as she curled up beside him.

"You know, I'm so glad I have you." Roxy said. Foxy smiled.

"Aye I'm glad 've gotcha too." Roxy giggled as she closed her eyes. Bonnie watched them as he sighed. He longed to have what Roxy&amp;Foxy had. He looked at Chica as she sat speaking with Barry and Sprung. Amanda and Mike went to bed as they smiled at each other.

"I love you." stated Amanda. Mike smiled.

"I love you, too." Mike looked up. Goldie looked at him.

"Its too complicated..." Mike ignored him as he went to sleep. Freddy sat on the couch as he looked at his hat. Was this is it? Another few years at the pizzeria then what? Was this his life? He got up as he decided to walk to bed. But he was being watched. Springtrap sat in the closet as he smiled.

"I hope you die in a fire..."

* * *

**Well thanks so much guys! Thats Dusk To Dawn, Expect the 5 chapter miniseries then Dusk To Dawn 2 and OMFG FNAF 4 IS A THING! NIGHTMARE! I DONT EVEN KNOW LOL! Stay tuned the miniseries will probs start next week! Thanks For being awesome! Remember Review, Fave and Follow please!**


	14. Chapter 11: Gone

_It had been one year since Freddy and The Gang moved back to the old restaurant, One Short Year._

Freddy sat on the stage alone, muttering to himself. The place was getting shut down for the **LAST** time. It was Jan 19th 2000. A new millennium and it looked like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would be sitting it out. Kids were more into toys and games these days. Bonnie packed up everything as they gave it to Mike who loaded it into his car. Amanda also helped. Mike had proposed to her just a month ago and they would be getting married next year.

"That's it." Stated Chica handing Mike the last box.

"Thanks..." Mike looked at Freddy who was definitely taking it hard. "Do you guys wanna stay here tonight? Just one last time before it gets demolished?" Chica and Bonnie smiled at each other.

"That'd be great Mike!" Exclaimed Chica. Foxy smiled too. Mike walked up to Freddy.

"We're gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Freddy didn't even look at him. Mike sighed as he walked away, he had been silent since the place was announced to be demolished. BB&amp;The Puppet waved to Mike as they stood near the tables. Mike and Amanda closed the doors as they met Bruce on the street their handyman. "Hey Bruce, whats up?" asked Mike. Bruce just nodded and smiled.

"Not much got to go see Jenny (His girlfriend) She's wanting me over? How's the gang?" Bruce looked at the dark looming pizzeria with the picture of Freddy nearly tipping off.

"Not good." Stated Amanda. Bruce sighed.

* * *

Back at Mike's apartment, Barry, Roxy, Sprung and Godlie were playing chess. Godlie&amp;Roxy were a team while Barry&amp;Sprung were a team. Godlie then placed his king.

"Check mate." Barry was angry,

"Whatever this game sucks anyway." Roxy and Sprung laughed as Godlie folded his arms. Barry stood as he put on the T.V. Roxy then smiled.

"Why you so smiley?" asked Sprung.

"Cause Foxy will be able to spend more time with me now the pizzeria is closing. It sucks, but the pizzeria I was at I hated."

"Thanks." said Barry in the distance. They laughed.

Mike and Amanda walked in as they told the toys about the others decision. They all nodded as they worried for them how sad they must be without their original home. That's when the phone rang. Mike answered it.

"Mike Schmidt? This is the ********** Prison Institution." Mike raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"We have a Mr Todd Marcus on the phone." Mike shivered, Todd hadn't phoned in months.

"Ok, uhh put him on." There was a short silence as Mike could hear shoving and groaning in the background.

"Look Mike just let me talk to Becky." Mike just hung up the phone. It was pointless. Todd meant nothing to him anymore. He had shot him. Mike then sat down and watched the T.V with everyone else.

* * *

I looked at them all enjoying the television. I had been sitting in this dusty closet for a year. It was now time to start Phase 1 of my plan. I knew they were at the pizzeria, I knew how to get there. And I knew how to kill...

* * *

Freddy sat alone at The Show Stage, why did it have to come to this. Sure he could live a peaceful life now, but he was really going to miss the place. Bonnie and Chica just sat at the table. Bonnie had waited a year or this moment. He was going to ask Chica to go out with him.

"Hey uhh Chica, well ya know, I've been thinking an-" Bonnie was cut off.

"Arghh, what be that?!" Foxy exclaimed as he looked out the window. It was a dark figure coming down the road. Freddy turned.

"LIGHTS OUT! NOW!" BB shut off all the lights as Foxy ran to his cove. The Puppet hid in his box and Freddy and the gang went to the Show Stage. Suddenly the door opened as everyone stood still. A ragged golden rabbit stood infront of them. Freddy looked up.

"Bernard!? You got deactivated years ago?" Zack then realised that the animatronics did not know he had been stuffed inside of Springtrap. He smiled.

"Yes! It is me Bernard!" Freddy smiled as he walked up to him. Chica and Bonnie then looked up. Springtrap smiled.

"Now come give me a nice...warm...hug." Freddy walked forward as Springtrap swiped him with his axe. Freddy's hand fell into pieces.

"Bernard!?" Springtrap jumped on him as he swung the axe constantly. Freddy screamed as the others shouted. BB then ran towards Springtrap as he swiped him back. Freddy lay destroyed as his eyes shut and the animatronic that was Freddy Fazbear shut down. Springtrap looked up with a menacing smile.

"RUN..." Bonnie and Chica bolted towards the hallway as Foxy ran to the Backstage. BB lay on the ground as he opened his eyes. He saw an axe as it swung to him. He gave up the fight as he was destroyed.

Foxy sat alone in the Backstage room. He heard footsteps as he decided to look as mangled as he could, like he had been discontinued. Springtrap walked in wielding the axe. He looked around the room as his eyes lay on Foxy.

"I'm not that stupid." He threw the axe at Foxy's head as he hit it some more. He left the room as Foxy's head rolled away.

"Your mechanical parts clicks, remind me of when I broke your bones." Bonnie and Chica heard this as they panicked in fear. They sat in the office as Bonnie closed the right door. Springtrap slowly crept down the left hallway as he threw the axe into Chica's head. Bonnie turned as he screamed.

"CHICA NO!" Bonnie watched as his love fell. "I need you!, I love you!" Chica was gone. Bonnie glared at Springtrap. "HOW DARE YOU!" Springtrap laughed as Bonnie speared him to the ground. Bonnie punched him again and again. A part of his jaw fell off as you could see the decayed human skin that lay underneath. Bonnie backed away as he realised. The Puppet had stuffed Zack into Springtrap and now he was back. Suddenly The Puppet ran towards Springtrap and threw him to the ground.

"I killed you once, now I'm gonna do it again!" The Puppet reached for his face as Springtrap grabbed his hand.

"Not again." He swung him around as he held him up and ripped him in half. The Puppet fell to the ground as his eyes darkened. He was gone. Springtrap turned to see Bonnie laying on the ground. He smiled as he went to the back room.

"Phase 2 will begin soon." Bonnie got up as he pretended to be dead. He stumbled out the building as he cried.

Goldie floated over his dead family. He smiled.

"At least they can be at peace with me." Goldie looked around as he was confused. Where were they? Then Goldie realised it. He protected them and died. Thats why he is bound to stay with them. But they died here. In the Pizzeria. Meaning they were tied with this place. Goldie screamed as he disappeared.

* * *

Mike sat at the T.V as there was a knock at the door. Mike went over as he looked at his watch. It was 1:30 am. He opened the door as he was grabbed.

"Mike Schmidt, you are under arrest for stealing private property from Fazbear Entertainment. Also so is Amanda Stuart. But by the looks of things we'll have to take you to a mental hospital, playing with robots?" Amanda was grabbed by another man as the third was told to get a trolley for the animatronics. They were dragged out as Amanda screamed. Barry turned to Roxy as they both looked at each other.

"Oh my god." She screamed. Barry looked at her then Godlie and Sprung.

"Roxy go, get to the pizzeria just get out of here!" She was shocked.

"What about the kids and you?" Barry smiled.

"I'll take care of them just find Foxy and the others!" She nodded as she climbed out the window. Barry switched off Godlie as he turned to Sprung. "I have to Sprung you know I have too." She stared at him.

"But I hate it!" Barry smiled.

"Don't worry you'll wake up again soon, I promise!" She smiled.

"OK." Barry switched her off as the third man took them away in the trolley. Barry sat down.

"It'll only be for a little while, just 'till we go somewhere else!" Barry switched himself off. But Barry didn't know how wrong he was...

* * *

**Sorry it was so short guys, but I had writers block and needed to look back at older chapters to remember stuff. Anyway I know right? The Fuck just happened?! Anyway next chapter will be the last of this story arc and then we'll be moving onto the FNAF3 Story Arc yay! See ya next time! Please remember to review, fave and follow!**


	15. Chapter 12: Time Flies

**Sorry for the absolute MASSIVE delay guys... Chapter 13, 14 and 15 will come out much faster after this and we'll be done I think!? Get ready for the new Chapter!**

* * *

Roxy jumped down from the apartment window as she looked around her. Street Lamps flickering, Strange noises. She hated the Outside. She didn't feel _Safe. _She knew Freddy's was just a block away. It was 1:30 am. People would still be awake. She had to be careful. She saw the park across the road as she ran to it. She hid in a bush. That's when she noticed Something. _Someone._ There was someone running down the street. Springtrap. The old animatronic in the closet. She gasped as he turned. She hid.

"Hehehe..." He chuckled to himself. He kept running as she saw Freddy's in sight. This was it. He had escaped. It was the man who killed her. Who killed them all. She ran after him. Springtrap ran to the door as the lights went out. He entered. Roxy looked in the window as she saw Freddy, Chica and Bonnie standing in their places, Foxy In the cove and Balloon Boy and The Puppet at the sidelines. Freddy walked forward as Springtrap started hitting him with an axe. Roxy gasped. Balloon Boy sacrificed himself as both him and Freddy were gone. Bonnie&amp;Chica hid as did Foxy. After watching all their deaths, she broke down in tears... Foxy was gone. They were all gone. Suddenly Bonnie ran out. Roxy turned.

"Bonnie!?" He looked up.

"Roxy! Their all gone! MY FAMILY! OUR FAMILY! I TRIED TO SAVE CHICA B-BUT." Roxy hugged him. She then let go.

"Bonnie, Don't worry, We are going to find a w-" Roxy was interrupted by a axe in her back. She started glitching as Bonnie looked in horror. Springtrap had his unsettling smile as he kept hitting Roxy.

"Oh no looks like your all _mangled." _Roxy grabbed the axe as Springtrap hit her one last time. She was gone. Bonnie ran away as Springtrap smiled. "You can run...but you can't hide..."

Bonnie had nowhere to go. He then saw Mike and Amanda being put into a police car as Barry, Godlie and Sprung were deactivated and put into a van. It was over...

* * *

30 Years Later...

"Look man I know its gonna be hard but we can find SOME things! This place never got knocked down... I don't know why." Two men broke into the window of the old abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Look Drake I don't know if making a horror attraction of a creepy old pizza place is the best idea..." Drake turned to his friend, Mark.

"It will be fine...Trust me. It was March 1st 2030.

After a few weeks, Drake and Mark manged to actually get the place up and running. They then decided to name it, Fazbear's Fright:The Horror Attraction. Drake loved it. Since he was a kid he loved Freddy's. He remembered them all. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy. He was so excited. Mark however had second thoughts. After setting up things, the place looked great. Old drawings by kids were put on the walls aswell as old promotional posters for Freddy's. Remains of the animatronics were scattered throughout the restaurant. They were found in a destroyed pile in the center of the Dining area. Who knew who had been in here last 30 years ago. Chica's head was all that was left of her. It was put on the floor beside some presents. The found the Puppet's mask and hung it up also. Freddy's head and torso remained and was put near the exit to the attraction. Foxy's head only remained with one eye in it so they decided to replace it with a light bulb for a creepier affect.

Drake was surprised to find Toy Foxy in the garbage. He hung her remains in the walls. After collecting some items from some creep's apartment who used to do the night-shift with his girlfriend they found other toy parts and drawings. He was proud. Drake decided that Mark could be the night-guard before it opened next week.

"Well dude, have fun! And make sure, no break-ins! I remember that happened alot at the original place..." Mark nodded as he rolled his eyes. Drake then left as Mark was all alone...

* * *

Mike sat in his arm-chair in his house. He watched as his grand-child Timothy played with his car collection, he was only 3. Mike had been taken to jail with Amanda for an entire year. After they got out, they had no job, no money, nothing. They got some jobs. Amanda was a waitress as Mike became a security guard at the local mall. After getting married they bought a house and settled down. They tried everything they could to get the animatronics back. They never saw Freddy or any of them again. And they had no idea what happened to them. After that they had two kids together. Manfred and Jessica. Jessica was now 25 and was the mother of Timothy. And Manfred was 23 and had not married or have any kids. Mike was now 56 and Amanda was 55. He looked at the newspaper as he nearly fell off the chair. *Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction Opening Next Week! Based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike called Amanda as he gasped. They got on their coats as they told Manfred who was still living with them to look after Timothy. They called Becky who stated she would be on her way.

* * *

Todd looked at his phone as he walked slowly across the street. Suddenly a horn beeped as a man shouted at him

"HURRY UP OLD MAN!" Todd jogged to the sidewalk as he sighed. Was he really getting that old? 54? He then looked down at his phone. It was Becky. After going to jail, Todd learned his lesson and hated himself everyday for shooting Mike, he still couldn't believe he did it. He stayed single for 30 long years. He got a great job as a engineer then adopted a small puppy named Milo. But Todd was now 54 years old and all alone. He answered the call.

"Hey Its Becky, I know we haven't spoke in a while, but I need you're help. And it's about the _animatronics. _Todd gasped. He rushed to Becky's immediately .

* * *

Bonnie lay on the ground. His endoskeleton was rusted, one of his eyes was smashed. Half of his right ear had been torn off and he was just dirty. After he had nowhere to go he found the old warehouse they left all of them in when they moved restaurant's. He had turned himself off. Just a few meters away was two crates. One of them had been cracked open. The last worker pushed a box on top of the crate as it hit it heavily. Inside was the reluctant Toy Bonnie 'Barry'. When his crate and the other collided it turned his switch on. Barry's eyes opened as he scanned the enclosed area he was situated in. Where was he? His last memory was being in Mike's apartment with Sprung and Godlie. He watched Mike and Amanda being taken away. He returned to his situation. He had to find Sprung and Godlie. And find out the time and year. He punched the wall of the crate. It left a hole. Barry looked out as he saw a crate beside him. That' when something else caught his eye. In a neglected corner of the warehouse was Bonnie. Barry was shocked. He hadn't seen Bonnie since the last day of the pizzeria. It couldn't have been more than a week. Barry then noticed the cobwebs in the crate and the scratches on his outer shell. He punched the hole, he did it again and again until he could step out. He walked over to Bonnie making sure the coast was clear. He then dragged him near his crate, where they couldn't been seen. Barry switched him on as Bonnie opened his eyes.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie studied Barry for a while. He looked at the blue painted bunny. He remembered him as the newer version of himself. He then remembered everything.

"Barry!" Barry smiled with joy as the two hugged. "What happened?" Barry sighed.

"You must have turned yourself off whenever all those things happened, Now where's Freddy and the others?" Bonnie gulped as he looked at Barry.

"Their Dead..."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Chapter 13 will hopefully be out soon, I'll begin work on it immediately! But guys please favorite and follow, but also review! I really want to know your guys feedback! Anyway the next 3 chapters things will be wrapping up and leading to the BIG FINALE, Stay Tuned!**


End file.
